


Три дня в Верховьях

by sarah_ffitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды ориджиналов.<br/>https://youtu.be/RAzKZB7NYoY</p>
    </blockquote>





	Три дня в Верховьях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды ориджиналов.  
> https://youtu.be/RAzKZB7NYoY

**СЛЕПАЯ ЗОНА**

  
  
Вдоль одной из городских окраин проложена железнодорожная ветка. Слева от нее раскинулась обширная частная застройка, а справа — железные коробки престарелого гаражного кооператива. «Медик»? «Металлург»? «Химик»? Какое название ни выбери, любое будет верным и любое не будет иметь абсолютно никакого значения.  
За гаражами начинается пустырь — сорная трава, ямы, холмики и ни единого дерева. Пустырь занимает примерно треть пространства и заканчивается берегом: камыш, местами — обрыв, местами — пологий песчаный склон. Водоем нельзя назвать рекой, даже речкой, ручей — самое то.  
Ручей не простой, начало свое он берет из огромной трубы радиусом в пару метров — система очистки, путь прямиком в царство городских коллекторов. Зеленоватая вода с прицельным напором бьет в озеро почти идеально круглой формы и уже оттуда питает шустрый водоем.  
Вода эта — изощренное соединение органики, самых разнообразных химикалий и еще бог знает чего, она прошла по всем извилистым путям подземных городских коммуникаций и наверняка запомнила на этой дороге множество интересного. Серьезно — у воды хорошая память. Потому трава на берегу ручья всегда сочная и яркая, камыш — высокий и упругий, а на крохотных песчаных отмелях можно увидеть резвящихся гупешек — мальков и взрослых. Жители канализации, которые не боятся показать себя.  
В нескольких местах ручей пересекают самодельные уродливые мостики — проржавевшие листы железа, скрепленные небрежной клепкой, трубы-опоры, трубы-перила, трубы-ступени. Мостики — необходимость, потому что за ручьем располагается одно из самых крупных городских кладбищ. Это целый город в миниатюре с парой широких центральных улиц и множеством улочек поменьше — все аккуратно поделено на квадраты и пронумеровано, чтоб не заплутать. За ручьем есть деревья, да еще какие — широкие многолетние дубы, высокие клены, можно повстречать рябину и даже яблони.  
На кладбище зелени не меньше, чем вдоль берегов ручья.  
В апреле-конце марта за железнодорожной веткой чудесно пахнет наступающей весной.  
Летом там волшебные сумерки.  
В октябре к ручью доносится запах костров — на мелких огородах жгут ботву, а в крохотных садиках — листья.  
Зимой я никогда там не бывал.  
Это интересное место, и интересно оно прежде всего тем, что его никто не замечает. Точнее, мало кто замечает. Но если соотносить его выгодные стороны и несомненные достоинства с реальным количеством внимания — можно сказать, что никто.  
Посудите сами.  
По логике, оно должно стать прибежищем для разношерстной пацанвы с поселка и прилегающих многоэтажек. Относительно рядом с домом, места — полно, взрослых — никого. Тихо и спокойно. Выкурить пару сигарет? Пивка? Чего посерьезнее? Да сколько угодно. Но нет, подобные развлечения заканчиваются в плешивой рощице у самого железнодорожного полотна, хотя там время от времени можно нарваться на склочного путевого обходчика, да и дачные электрички уединению не способствуют. Но никто не идет за гаражи и дальше — через пустырь к ручью.  
А между тем, за гаражами прекрасный вид — пейзаж слегка напоминает постапокалиптические декорации, и по-своему там весьма живописно. Бугристый пустырь, огромная бетонная конструкция, поддерживающая коллекторную трубу, остатки невесть откуда взявшихся ржавых заборов, и все это в зелени, а осенью — в беже и желтизне. Красиво.  
Уверен, это замечаю не только я, но и горожане, стекающиеся в пасхальный день на кладбище, однако в другие дни они предпочитают начисто игнорировать эту часть окраины. Словно ее и нет вовсе.  
Слепая зона, мертвое пятно.  
Возможно, обывателей отпугивает канализационный ручей. Такое объяснение звучит не хуже прочих. Но я-то знаю, что почувствовать это никак нельзя — ни глаза, ни, упаси боже, обоняние на это не укажут. То есть ты просто знаешь, что там — сточные воды, и только. Нет, не то.  
Кладбище? Среди нормальных людей бытует мнение, что праздно шататься в непосредственной близости от кладбища — нехорошо. Но тогда в любом случае должен быть какой-то процент ненормальных, которым плевать, или тех, которые считают наоборот. Обязательно должен быть, я даже лично знаю парочку таких ненормальных. Нет, тоже не подходит.  
Там нет ничего неприятного, ничего, что могло бы оттолкнуть, любой, кто хаживал через ручей, вам это скажет.  
Слепая зона.  
Место есть, места нет.  
Я не знаю наверняка, почему там не бывают другие, но я отчасти знаю, почему там бываю я — я такой же.  
Я есть и меня нет.  
Смотрите.

  
  
**ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ**

  
  
Больше всего Лешка не любил воскресные вечера. Не было ничего хуже бесцельного сидения у телевизора или на лавке у дома. И рад бы куда-нибудь свалить, но — некуда. Большую часть приятелей загоняли домой за уроки, кто-то сам выбирал выспаться, у кого-то находились дела поинтереснее. И чаще всего по вечерам в воскресенье Лешка торчал один.  
Ему было плевать на уроки — перед занятиями у кого-нибудь спишет. Было плевать и на выспаться, тем более, утюжить носом подушку не тянуло совершенно. Из дел поинтереснее оставалась только сборная туса во дворе соседней многоэтажки, но по воскресеньям там ошивался всякий сброд типа Вовика Чернова — совершенно отмороженного на голову придурка, который стрелял у всех сигареты в обмен на подзатыльники и про которого ходили слухи, будто у него какая-то безнаказанная справка. Проверять на собственном опыте никто не решался.  
Больше было некуда.  
И потому Лешка валялся на лавке в собственном дворе, раскидав ноги по обе стороны широкой деревянной перекладины, и пялился на цветущую черешню над головой.  
Темнело — сквозь сетку из веток и лепестков проглядывал краешек яркой луны.  
Мать ушла на смену, отчим в доме залипал в футбольный матч.  
Можно было пойти на кухню, смешать салат из каких-нибудь немыслимых ингредиентов и сожрать. Можно было почитать. Можно было все-таки наведаться туда, к многоэтажке, кто-нибудь из знакомых, наверняка, найдется. Можно было и дальше ничего не делать.  
Лешка подсунул под затылок ладони. И решил валяться на скамейке, пока не начнет засыпать, а потом уж как-нибудь переползти на кровать в комнату.  
За забором звякнула чужая калитка и послышались голоса — не иначе Белка с родичами вернулся из гостей.  
Белочка был Лешкиным одноклассником — и соседом заодно, а прозвище свое получил за узкую физиономию с большими круглыми глазами, которые всегда выглядели изумленными до предела. Словно Белка удивлялся всему — школьным заданиям, погоде за окном, словам окружающих и собственному удивлению тоже. Еще у него были выступающие передние зубы, крупные и блестящие, а чуть вздернутая верхняя губа только усиливала сходство с лесным грызуном. Так он и остался Белкой — даже учителя вспоминали его фамилию, только опуская взгляд в классный журнал.  
Все на их улице знали, что каждое воскресенье Белка с родителями послушно таскается в гости — к друзьям или куда-то там еще, традиция, вроде как у других воскресный футбол, пьянка или ничегонеделание у телевизора.  
Несмотря на близкое соседство, Лешка здоровался с ним на улице, изредка перебрасывался парой слов в школе и время от времени — раз в месяц, когда совсем было нечем заняться — посиживал на скамейке у калитки.  
Ветер слабо зашелестел вишневыми ветками, сверху осыпалось несколько лепестков. В Белкином дворе слышались шаги, кто-то переговаривался.  
Лешка попытался выдавить из себя зевок — бесполезно, спать совершенно не хотелось.  
Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз наведывался к Белочке.  
Сам Белочка ни к кому не ходил.  
Был он, вроде, ничего себе, только какой-то скучный до безобразия. Впрочем, «скучный» было не совсем правильным словом. Скорее предсказуемый, что ли. Все те разы, когда беседа с ним заходила дальше «привет» и «как дела», создавалось впечатление, что Белка просто точно знает, что отвечать. Что отвечать, чтобы не казаться идиотом, тормозом или конченым задротом — чтобы выглядеть «своим». Возможно, из-за этого странного умения он и не попал в список отпетых лузеров, хотя беличьи зубы, вытаращенные глаза и культурные походы в гости по воскресеньям вовсю намекали, что там ему самое место.  
Несколько раз он приглашал Лешку к себе, погамать во что-то или посмотреть кино — Лешка всегда отказывался. Он не особо задумывался, просто чувствовал в обществе Белочки странный дискомфорт, который сам толком не осознавал. Черт его знает, сосед и сосед, одноклассник и одноклассник, есть где-то там — и ладно.  
Вишня, луна, скамейка. Скучно.  
Сквозь щели забора протянулись желтоватые полосы — в Белочкиной комнате зажегся свет.  
Лешка легко поднялся со скамейки, подхватил пригоршню гравия и влез на забор.  
Первый камешек угодил точно в раму. Второй скользнул по отливу — алюминий противно задребезжал. Третий не понадобился — занавеска дрогнула, и в образовавшейся прорехе показался Белка. Он был в очках, наверное, готовился воткнуть в комп или засесть за книжку. Темная круглая оправа только подчеркивала удивленное выражение глаз.  
Скрипнула створка.  
Лешка балансировал на перекладине забора, заложив пальцы за ремень — чуть покачивался взад-вперед, хлипкие доски угрожающе вздрагивали, а с ближайших веток облетала вишневая сыпуха.  
На этот раз Белочка, похоже, был по-настоящему удивлен, хотя точно утверждать вряд ли стоило — выражение лица от обычного отличалось мало. Поправив очки, он пару раз открыл-закрыл рот — как рыба. А потом сказал:  
— Зайдешь?  
Лешка спрыгнул с забора в соседский двор.  
На кухне Белочкина мама достала из духовки пирог и разрезала его на столе, покрытом цветастой клеенкой — было заметно, что она очень рада тому, что к Белочке кто-то пришел. Тот неловко крутился рядом — очков на нем уж не было — а потом пробормотал скороговоркой:  
— Иди, мам, иди, я разберусь.  
Та улыбнулась Лешке и ушла в гостиную, откуда доносился звук телевизора.  
Белочка облегченно выдохнул и уселся напротив.  
Лешка тоже почувствовал себя свободнее — вообще-то до этого он бывал у соседа лишь однажды, давно, когда родители засылали с каким-то поручением. На этот раз Белочка не стал сам выходить во двор, как обычно, а пригласил Лешку в дом.  
Почему бы и нет.  
Впрочем, когда они остались на кухне вдвоем, он пожалел об этом – внимание к себе настойчиво привлекал пирог, а вовсе не Белочка и возможность обменяться с ним очередными пустопорожними репликами. Тот, проследив Лешкин взгляд, деловито подцепил лопаточкой кусок и сгрузил на тарелку. Придвинул чашку с чаем и улыбнулся.  
— Давай. Это у мамы коронный. Капуста с грибами.  
Лешка проглотил набежавшую в рот слюну. Получалось так, что он напросился на чай и на еду. Какого черта не лежалось дальше? Можно подумать, дома пустой холодильник.  
— А ты?  
— Мы у бабушки были. Я теперь месяц есть не смогу.  
И, опершись локтями на стол, принялся смотреть в другую сторону — чтобы не смущать.  
Пирог на самом деле оказался волшебным. Лешка уговорил весь кусок за один присест и даже не заметил, как Белочка подсунул ему на тарелку следующий.  
И принялся болтать сам:  
— Алгебру сделал? Пална обещала завтра «самостоятельную» вкатить.  
Лешка беспечно дернул плечом:  
— Да черт бы с ней, пусть катит. Придумаю что-нибудь.  
Белочка вздохнул. Может, расстраивался тому, что не умел как Лешка — везде успевать, ухитряться сшибать «четверки» на ровном месте, делать что нравится и одновременно быть на хорошем счету.  
Лешка допил чай и обвел взглядом кухню: небольшая, светлая, уютная — в таком месте, наверное, было приятно коротать вечера. С его конурой точно не сравнить. Не то чтобы мать не заботилась о хозяйстве и чистоте, но времени у нее на это точно было меньше, чем у Белочкиной мамаши — вон как все блестит, почти сияет. У Лешки дома крошки со столешницы смахивали небрежно, подметали раз в пару дней, тогда же и мыли посуду — мать, если ей удавалось выгадать время между бесконечными дежурствами, или сам Лешка, когда родительскому терпению наступал конец и скандал принимал вполне материальную форму в виде мокрого полотенца или шнура от пылесоса. Отчим хозяйством не занимался никогда.  
— Чем ты вообще по воскресеньям занимаешься? Мертвый час какой-то, никого нет, — Лешка подумал, что если Белочка сейчас предложит поиграть или посмотреть какое-нибудь кино, он согласится.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Да ничем, в общем. Раньше с Сережкой в «Линейку» задрачивал, а сейчас…  
Сережка, точно!  
Если и имелось что-то, о чем у Белочки было интересно выспросить, то это про него, про Сережку. Но специально ради такого подходить он не стал бы, а тут — случай.  
Насколько Лешка знал, Сережка был его единственным приятелем, хоть и учился в другой школе. Его часто видели в поселке, одного и вместе с Белочкой, они, вроде бы, даже какую-то секцию на пару посещали. Впрочем, этого он наверняка не знал – спорт и Белочка выглядели вещами слабо совместимыми. А потом Сережка перестал приходить — просто пропал. В общем-то, дело и копейки не стоило — пропал и пропал, разосрались, может, мало ли кто и как терял приятелей.  
Но Лешкина мама работала медсестрой в больнице Скорой Медицинской Помощи, и однажды он случайно подслушал ее разговор с отчимом. Мать рассказывала, что к ним поступил мальчик, которого она часто видела у соседей, «невысокий, черненький такой» — Лешка сразу понял, что речь о Сережке, тем более, к другим соседям никакие мальчики не приходили. Был он в коме, врач со «скорой», пока везли, грешил на суицид, а когда поднимали на этаж в интенсивку, мальчишка вдруг пришел в себя, вытаращил глаза, забился и все бормотал про какого-то Славика. Мать полушепотом рассказывала, что перепугалась не на шутку, за все годы в больнице такого не было, хотя она разного повидала. Говорила, что в правом глазу у бедняги полопались сосуды — так, что казалось, будто кровь вот-вот польется из глазницы, а левый закатился под веко. Парнишка дергался и все хрипел про Славика.  
Про Славика.  
Лешка не сразу сообразил, что этот самый Славик — Белочка. Станислав Ищенко. Только когда в школе математичка потребовала к доске Ищенко, а с последних парт громко спросили: «А кто это?», — Славик и Белочка соединились у Лешки в голове в одну личность.  
Спину тогда на пару секунд окатило волной мурашек — жутковато было слышать, что имя невзрачного Белочки упоминал человек, умиравший такой страшной смертью. Что смерть была страшной, Лешка не сомневался.  
Но что на самом деле произошло с Сережкой, он так и не узнал. Мать разговоров на эту тему больше не вела или рассказывала отчиму наедине, а слухов ни до школы, ни до их компании никаких не докатилось.  
Какое-то время Лешка вспоминал эту странную историю — умирающий Сережка в больничном лифте задел его, а еще будоражило то, что он знает детали, которые больше никому не были известны. Расспросить мать он не мог — ясно же, что ничего она не расскажет, скорее, назначит наряд на кухню вне очереди. Лешка подумал-повспоминал и забыл. Дело было осенью, а сейчас шел последний месяц весны. Страшные сказки плохо стыковались в его представлении с Белочкой.  
И вот теперь, на Белочкиной кухне, Лешка про это снова вспомнил. И поэтому, когда Белочка тянул свою фразу, он не стал ждать, пока тот договорит, сам спросил небрежно:  
— А сейчас что?  
Белочка вроде как задумался — замолчал и застыл. Лешкин вопрос его, вроде бы, не смутил, не расстроил, не напугал, просто натолкнул на какие-то свои размышления — с виду. Помолчали — Лешка, жадно ожидая, а Белочка — задумчиво постукивая ногой о линолеум.  
Неужели расскажет? Да и было ли там такое, о чем стоило рассказывать? Ну, заболел. Ну… умер? В любом случае, это было интереснее, чем тупить с Белкой в комп или в десятый раз смотреть какой-нибудь пятый «Форсаж».  
— Он заболел, — медленно выдал Белочка.  
У Лешки возникло странное ощущение, что это один из правильных Белкиных ответов — из тех, которые не делают его идиотом, крайним, чужим, неправым или неудачником. Ну конечно, попал в больницу, значит — что? Значит, заболел. Лешка тряхнул отросшей челкой, — мать все никак не могла его выгнать в парикмахерскую, — отгоняя странные мысли. Не в чем было Белочку подозревать. В чем? В том, что не несет чушь? Посмотрите, какое преступление, а. Он был виноват только в том, что упрямо не желал укладываться в идеально подходящий ему образ, вот и все. А еще Лешка подумал, что слишком много парится. Иногда.  
Но про Сережку узнать хотелось.  
— Чем заболел?  
Дальше Белочка отвечал без пауз.  
— Какая-то нервная штука, я забыл, как называется.  
— А сейчас с ним что? Я слышал, что его на «Скорой» забирали, — Лешка намеренно дал понять, что ему тоже кое-что известно, и теперь ждал реакции. Все-таки не каждый день твоих близких приятелей увозят в больницу. Интересно, знал ли Белочка, что в лифте Сережка о нем упоминал? Звал или еще что-то?  
— Я его не навещал, не знаю точно. Но его мать говорила, что… что с ним ничего хорошего.  
— То есть, он жив? И ты его ни разу не…  
— Не думаю. Не уверен.  
— Умер?  
Белочка беспокойно заерзал.  
— Не знаю, говорю же тебе! И — да, я его не навещал. Там и не пустил бы никто.  
Оба снова замолкли, словно спохватились. Получалось не очень. Он, Лешка, пришел к Белочке домой, слопал два куска пирога, выпил чай, а теперь достает его явно не слишком приятными разговорами. А ведь всего лишь хотелось узнать про Сережку. Интересно же.  
Белочка глянул на него. Теперь он выглядел не удивленной, а настороженной белкой. Лешка ни с того ни с сего вдруг подумал, что уж Сережка-то наверняка различал все оттенки его мимики — привык. Друзья ведь. Странно. Каким он был другом, Белочка?  
Наверное, надо было валить домой, и все. И когда Лешка уже открыл было рот, чтобы попрощаться, Белочка заговорил. Перед этим воровато оглянувшись на ведущую в коридор дверь кухни. Из гостиной доносился мирный бубнеж телевизора.  
— Мы встречались накануне, прикинь. Вечером. Я тогда еще на плавание ходил — с ним, потом бросил. Серый сказал — давай не пойдем. Что чувствует себя херово, сказал, ну мы и не пошли. Гуляли… За гаражи ходили, туда, аж за станцию.  
— За станцию? — Лешка удивился. То место, о котором толковал Белочка, было обыкновенным пустырем. Заброшенным и неинтересным.  
— Ну да. Там тихо, спокойно, нет никого. Красиво.  
Лешка хмыкнул.  
— А на следующий день Сережку, вроде как, скрутило. Невралгическое что-то, я нифига в этом не разбираюсь.  
Лешка вспомнил, как мать говорила про кому и то, как тот пришел в себя в лифте. И про судороги.  
— Я звонил, и мне сказали, что он в очень тяжелом состоянии. И ходить к нему нет смысла, потому что он… все равно никого не узнает. И меня не узнает, и не надо приходить. И все. Наверное… все.  
Несмотря на яркий свет и теплый кухонный воздух, Лешка снова почувствовал озноб. Впрочем, ясно, когда с кем-то происходит такое, хочешь-не хочешь распсихуешься.  
— Извини.  
Вот тебе и узнал интересненькое.  
— Я хотел пойти несколько раз, но толком не знал куда — забрали ли его домой или он остался в больнице, или вообще. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
— Извини, а.  
Лешка перепугался, что у Белочки сейчас начнется истерика — он поднимал пальцы к лицу, словно хотел поправить очки, но очков на нем не было, морщил переносицу и несколько раз сглотнул — на бледной шее приподнялся и опал острый кадык.  
— Слушай, замяли. Да?  
Белка замолчал. Взгляд его сделался прежним — беличьим, удивленно-выпученным.  
— Да все нормально.  
— Точно? — Лешка и сам с опаской обернулся на коридорчик, отделяющий кухню от гостиной. Вряд ли Белочкиной маме понравилось бы, что ее сын… а, впрочем, чего такого-то? Он всего лишь спросил Белочку о приятеле, подумаешь.  
Но Белочка уже был в норме.  
— Точно, точно.  
И чтобы совсем соскочить с неприятной темы, Лешка спросил про другое:  
— А за гаражами ты часто бываешь, да?  
Белочка снова водрузил локти на столешницу — он вполне успокоился. Если вообще волновался. Пожал плечами.  
— Иногда.  
— А что там?  
— Да нифига такого, просто прикольно. Как в фильме про атомную войну или какой-нибудь конец света — один в один. Пустырь, железяки, все старое, ржавое — и ни единого человека.  
— Я лет сто назад с родаками был — на кладбище ходили.  
— Там ручей.  
— Ага… Слу-ушай, а пошли сходим? — Лешка сначала выпалил это и только потом понял, что действительно не прочь прогуляться. Тем более, в место, где он и не бывал, считай, — новое, можно сказать. И похрену, что ночь, похрену, что вставать рано. А еще он вдруг подумал, что если Белочка не пойдет, то он отправится туда один.  
— Сейчас? — удивленные Белочкины глазищи к этому «сейчас» подходили как нельзя лучше. С его физиономией и надо было только изумленно переспрашивать, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать желание ухватить его за шкирку и встряхнуть.  
— А почему нет?  
— Куда, ты че? Поздно уже.  
— Не пустят тебя?  
— Пустят-не пустят, не в том дело. Там и не разглядишь ничего толком ночью.  
С каждым удивленным движением Белочкиных бровей Лешкина решимость отправиться на пустырь за гаражи только крепла. Не пойдет — так и черт с ним.  
— Да на улице светло как днем почти! Посмотри луна какая!  
— Какая?  
— Да что ты как дурак — полная, вот какая. Пошли.  
Белочка снова остро дернул кадыком.  
— Я думаю, не надо нам туда ходить. Ночь, поздно, там и днем-то нечего делать, а теперь…  
— Ты же сам говорил — там классно. И вот те на — «нечего делать». Посмотрим и вернемся. Прикольно, ну!  
Интересно? Прикольно? Лешка уже сам не сомневался в том, что перебраться через рельсы, побродить по гаражной застройке и попасть на пустырь будет действительно интересно. Куда интереснее, чем сидеть в идеально убранной Белочкиной комнате возле компьютера или таращиться в телевизор. Пустырь, ручей, мостики — это он помнил. А дальше — кладбище. Туда-то, конечно, можно и не ходить.  
Наверное, у него был очень воодушевленный вид.  
Белочка сомневался.  
— Ну… ты уверен?  
— Да а че тут сомневаться-то? Можно подумать, мы в Колумбию отправляемся. Белка, решайся!.. — и тут же замолк. Это был первый раз, когда он в глаза назвал Белку Белкой. Наверное, тот знал свое прозвище, не мог не знать, но знать-то — одно, а вот так услышать от одноклассника — другое.  
Сказал — и оцепенело ждал реакции. Вот тебе и сходили, блин.  
Молчание тянулось долгих несколько секунд.  
Но Белочка только дернул подбородком, а потом кивнул.  
— Ну, если ты так хочешь, давай сходим.  
— Согласен?  
Вместо ответа последовал еще один кивок. Волосы у Белочки были густые и отросли тоже прилично, но чересчур волнистой челкой не получалось тряхнуть так же ловко, как это делал Лешка.  
— Тогда пошли?  
— Иди к себе. Я через часок в окно вылезу.  
Ну, конечно. Вряд ли кухонно-домашняя Белочкина мама обрадовалась бы его вечерней прогулке. Поэтому отпрашиваться он и не собирался.  
— Давай так. Не передумаешь?  
— А ты?  
— А я-то чего, я хоть сейчас.  
— Тогда — как договорились.  
  
* * *  
  
За железнодорожной веткой было зябко, даже толстое стеганое худи не спасало — его Лешка торопливо напялил в последний момент перед выходом.  
Он честно ждал, даже не стал раздеваться, хотя до последнего думал, что Белочка не придет. Взвесит все «за» и «против» — «Белка», разумеется, будет аргументом «против» — и не придет. Но ровно спустя час, когда часы на холодильнике показывали без пяти двенадцать, а отчим перед телевизором, похоже, уснул, в окошко прихожей тихонько поскреблись. Лешка ухватил первое попавшееся худи с вешалки и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Белочка тоже утеплился — на нем была какая-то короткая курточка с воротником из искусственного меха.  
— Пошли, — коротко кивнул он, заложив руки в карманы.  
Они только что пересекли допотопную деревянную платформу, рельсы, насыпь из щебенки, редкую рощицу и теперь петляли между гаражами. Где-то, судя по звуку, на другом конце гаражной застройки, залаяла собака. Лешка поежился — бродячие псы, в общем, были реальной угрозой.  
А так — затея ему по-прежнему нравилась. Здорово оказалось уже на железнодорожном полотне: деревья с обеих сторон были темными и ложились красивым абрисом на странно светлое небо. Светлое — в первом часу ночи. Белочка проследил за его кивком и согласно улыбнулся.  
В гаражах стояла тишина — мертвая до неестественной жути тишина. Почти осязаемая. Лешка против воли замедлил шаг.  
Белочка покосился на него. Глаза под пушистой челкой отражали луну.  
— Гля, как тут тихо, — шепнул Лешка.  
— Да тут всегда так — машины-то никто не ставит почти.  
И правда — металлические коробки с навесными замками казались наглухо заброшенными. Лешке почему-то подумалось, что если посмотреть на них днем, ощущение заброшенности только усилится.  
— Прикольно.  
Ряды гаражей с широкими подъездными дорожками казались лабиринтом. С насыпи донеслось пыхтенье дальней электрички.  
Лешке пришла еще одна мысль, и прежде чем он сам успел ее толком сформулировать, слова вырвались сами собой:  
— Почему здесь никто не бывает? — он говорил шепотом, хотя вряд ли в радиусе нескольких километров был кто-то, кто мог его услышать.  
— В каком смысле? — Белочка тоже шептал.  
— Ну, понимаешь… убить кого-нибудь, труп спрятать — самое то.  
— И что — они будут это делать так, чтобы Леша заметил?  
Лешка вдруг сообразил, что Белочка поменялся. То есть он перестал быть чуваком-правильным-ответом, а стал… нормальным, что ли. Впрочем, в ярком лунном свете все смотрелось иначе — темнота и серебристые нити меняли предметы, меняли воздух, меняли мысли.  
— Ну а че. Здесь же совсем никого нет.  
Белочка мотнул головой в сторону незаметного прохода между гаражами.  
— Пошли туда.  
«Там» оказалось совсем дивно: вроде только что они петляли по узкому коридору среди металлических стен, под ноги лезли ветки кустарника, пахло старой ржавчиной, и вдруг — раз! — за очередным поворотом вместо темной стены оказалось совершенно пустое открытое пространство.  
Силуэты редких кустов местами пересекали ровный горизонт слева, справа высилась огромная проржавевшая труба на бетонных опорах — опоры несли ее в сторону ручья, к круглому, непрерывно бурлящему озерцу, которого с их места не было видно. Внизу у воды темнел камыш. И запах — Лешка поразился запаху. Концентрированная весенняя сырость, молодая трава, земля, глина и сырой металл. Никакого намека на канализационный смрад, хотя Лешка прекрасно знал, что за ручей там протекает.  
Он восхищенно вертел шеей, не обращая внимания на замершего рядом Белочку.  
За гаражами было еще прохладнее, но он этого уже не замечал. Белочка ни словом не соврал, когда рассказывал как здесь здорово. Странно, что Лешка понятия не имел об этом раньше — а ведь прожил рядом всю жизнь, рукой подать.  
— Скоро появится туман, — раздалось почти над самым ухом. Лешка, залипший на все это великолепие, вздрогнул. Вспомнил про Белочку. Тот смотрел перед собой, а вслед за произнесенными словами от лица поднималось облачко белого пара.  
— Ты часто тут бываешь?  
Возможно, у себя дома, на кухне, или даже на улице перед домом Белочка смутился бы такому вопросу. Почему-то так казалось. А сейчас только вынул руки из карманов и размял затекшие кисти. И ответил:  
— Иногда.  
— Днем?  
Белочка ничего на это не сказал. Только чуть приподнял воротник своей куцей куртки и кивнул в сторону ручья.  
— Пойдем? — и шагнул первым.  
Лешка пошагал за ним — среди невысокой травы петляла узкая, почти собачья тропинка.  
— Слушай, а тебя дома не спалят? — вдруг спохватился Лешка. Совсем не в масть было бы обнаружить по возвращении масштабные поиски.  
— Нет, — не оборачиваясь, успокоил его Белочка, — я комнату запираю на ночь.  
— Палят, что ли?  
— Просто запираю.  
Спускаясь за ним по зыбкой тропинке, Лешка думал, что странно. Еще пару часов назад он стряхивал с носа осыпающиеся вишневые лепестки и думать не думал, что окажется здесь. Да еще и с Белочкой, с которым толком даже не разговаривал.  
Впереди послышался легкий шум — вода. Вода, с размаху ударяющая о поверхность озерца, вода, перетекающая в ручей, вода, бегущая вперед и вливающаяся, в конце концов, в настоящую реку. Вода.  
Тропинка под ногами расширилась, а спуск стал более отвесным — кроссовки едва слышно шаркали по песку, Лешка с трудом улавливал звук — стоило очередному шагу прозвучать, как его тут же проглатывал шум воды. А потом Белочка словно провалился куда-то вниз, в темноту, и только спустя пару шагов Лешка сообразил, что тот ступил на корявую лестницу, небрежно сваренную из обрезков металлических труб. Когда он и сам опустился на пару ступеней вниз — почувствовал под ногами легкую вибрацию. Вибрировала не только лестница, но и весь берег — таким мощным был напор из трубы коллектора.  
Он осмотрелся. Здесь было иначе. Не так, как среди гаражей, и не так, как на пустыре, — иначе. Воздух казался густым-густым от напитавшей его влаги, луна чертила странные узоры на подвижной поверхности ручья, пар от дыхания свивался у лица причудливыми спиралями.  
Лешка поежился.  
Белочка стол уже на самом мостике и, ухватившись за металлические перила, смотрел вниз. Тонкая шея выглядывала из воротника, профиль смотрелся совсем детским. Да он и анфас-то не блистал зрелостью черт, этот Белочка, а уж на фоне остальных одноклассников вообще смотрелся какой-то мелочью.  
Лешка озирался вокруг, по-прежнему стоя на лестнице. Он не помнил — в этом ли месте пересекал ручей, когда приходил сюда с родителями. Луна плыла вместе с прозрачными облаками и темной водой. Все вокруг было каким-то ненастоящим.  
Где-то возле гаражей снова залаяла собака. Через несколько секунд свой голос к ней присоединила еще одна, следом — третья. Ого, целая стая. Собак Лешка не любил. Не то чтобы боялся, скорее не любил. Хотя, возможно, ему просто не попадалась собака, которой нужно было бы бояться.  
Белочка глянул на него снизу вверх — лицо в сиренево-черном мареве казалось особенно бледным.  
— Собаки живут в гаражах? — зачем-то спросил Лешка.  
— Я их никогда не видел.  
— Н-да. А если бы увидел — точно бы узнал, где они обитают, так что ли?  
Вообще-то все эти вопросы были лишними. Глупыми — уж точно. Но о чем разговаривать с Белочкой, стоя тут, он понятия не имел. Белочка здесь вдруг обрел свойство игнорировать все, что считал нужным, и такой его подход к беседе казался вполне естественным. Не вызывал удивления.  
— Иди сюда, глянь, — вместо ответа сказал он, махнув ладонью куда-то вниз.  
Лешка медленно преодолел четыре крутых ступеньки.  
Встал рядом с Белочкой у перил. Тот смотрел вниз, на воду.  
— Внимательно смотри, лучше — не моргай.  
Сжав пальцами прохладную металлическую трубу, Лешка уставился туда, куда показывал Белочка. Поначалу ничего необычного он не заметил — журчащая вода бежала вперед, унося играющие на ее поверхности лунные блики. Но чем дольше он присматривался — не моргая, как советовал Белочка — тем сильнее ему начинало казаться, что блики эти не на поверхности воды, а под ней. Лежат на дне, как распластанные течением водоросли. Нет, как змеи. Серебристые ленты прихотливо свивались, послушно следуя настойчивым потокам, изгибались в разные стороны, а время от времени отделившаяся от остальных лента приподнималась над поверхностью и… Лешка моргнул. Потом помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Белочка рядом с ним даже не пошевелился — упоенно отдавался странному гипнозу. Снова глянув вниз, Лешка увидел только высвеченную луной рябь ручья, никаких змей, никаких странных изгибов под водой.  
Тьфу, блин.  
Собаки у гаражей продолжали лаять.  
Лешка толкнул Белочку в плечо — тот был совсем застывшим.  
— А?..  
— Бэ. Чего — назад пойдем?  
Белочка приподнял руку к лицу — то был уже знакомый жест, словно он хотел поправить очки.  
— На ту сторону не полезем?  
— К кладбищу?  
Кладбище начиналось почти сразу же за ручьем. Вдоль него петляла довольно широкая грунтовка — многие приезжали сюда на машинах. Оно было огромным — как же, одно из главных городских. С мостика кладбище вовсе не казалось страшным. Впрочем, Лешка сроду не был суеверным паникером. Но… хотелось снова посмотреть на воду, уходить от ручья желания не было никакого.  
Белочка ухватился за перекладину перил обеими руками и перегнулся вперед — Лешка едва успел ухватить его за шкирку. Тот сразу выпрямился, резко оборачиваясь.  
— Ты чего?  
— Вниз навернешься, дурак. Че мне потом делать прикажешь?  
Тот только фыркнул.  
На самом деле, стоило на секунду представить, что придется лезть за Белочкой туда, в воду, к лунным лентам-змеям, по спине начинали подниматься мурашки.  
Снова залаяли собаки — на этот раз ближе. Примерно там, откуда они пришли. Лешка машинально обернулся к лестнице, хотя лай звучал на безопасном расстоянии. Все равно выходило, что псы как раз у тех гаражей, через которые они пробирались на пустырь.  
Лешка вопросительно глянул на Белочку. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Я никогда не видел здесь собак.  
— Что делать будем?  
— Пошли туда, — и кивнул в сторону кладбища.  
— А потом?  
— Потом и разберемся.  
Лешка подумал, что где-то дальше по ручью должен быть еще один мостик. Если что, можно будет по нему перебраться обратно и выйти к домам другой дорогой — той, где не будет собак.  
Так они оказались на плотно утоптанной грунтовке, и Лешка с удивлением увидел, что Белочка собирается топать не вдоль дороги, а прямиком на кладбище. Он безошибочно отыскал в зарослях кустарника боковую тропинку и принялся взбираться по ней к ближайшим могильным оградам.  
— Ты туда, что ли, собрался? — неожиданно охрипшим голосом окликнул его Лешка.  
— Боишься?  
Лешка сделал несколько неуверенных шагов следом.  
— Делать там просто нефиг.  
— Почему же? Там… по-своему тоже интересно. Ты вообще когда-нибудь бывал на кладбище ночью?  
Белочка стоял уже на самом верху взгорка — почти рядом с надгробием — и смотрелся как-то совсем просто. Словно он не к могиле взобрался, а окликал его с эскалатора в торговом центре.  
Псы залаяли почти у самого берега — там, где они были каких-то полчаса назад.  
Лешка подумал, что понятия не имеет, как вообще должны выглядеть люди рядом с могилами. С чужими. С теми, которые не имеют к ним никакого отношения. Наверное, именно так. Как Белочка.  
Лай зазвучал вперемешку с рычанием — не иначе, собаки затеяли между собой грызню.  
Лешка поморщился, надеясь, что в лунной темноте Белочка этого не заметит, и принялся карабкаться следом.  
А еще подумал, что много чего о своем соседе не знал, похоже.  
Когда они углубились в ровные ряды оград и памятников, Белочка принялся болтать. Рассказывал, что здесь у него похоронен дедушка, но бывал он на его могиле давно, с родителями и потому один найти ни за что не сможет. Лешка поначалу слушал, отогревая в карманах внезапно озябшие руки, а потом подумал, сможет ли он сам найти место, где похоронена бабушка. Получалось, что не сможет.  
В ночном кладбище не было ничего страшного — Лешка шагал рядом с Белочкой по одному из центральных «квадратов», поделенному пополам широкой подъездной дорогой, и думал, что это самое обыкновенное место. Высокие деревья. Темные надгробия. Тишина. Даже шум воды из трубы коллектора сюда не доносился. Собачий лай за их спинами тоже стих. Наверное, псы никогда не перебирались через ручей, а может, нашли себе занятие поинтереснее.  
Белочка продолжал болтать — Лешка понял, что он давно потерял нить его рассказа, просто прислушивался к мерному звуку голоса и думал о своем.  
Тишина стояла такая, что, казалось, ее можно резать ножом.  
Шаги убаюкивали. Лешка поймал себя на том, что хочется зевнуть во весь рот. Поэтому, когда Белочка вдруг резко притормозил и ухватил его за локоть, выдергивая из прострации, он едва не заорал в голос. Белочка крепче сжал пальцы и прижал указательный к губам — как в дурацких фильмах.  
Лешка замер, озираясь по сторонам — ничего необычного органы чувств не отражали.  
Тихо было по-прежнему.  
Пахло по-прежнему.  
Видел перед собой он все то же самое.  
Причин для тревоги Лешка никаких не замечал.  
Однако Белочка продолжал удерживать его за локоть — и даже сквозь плотную материю худи он чувствовал, какие у него ледяные руки.  
— Что там? — одними губами произнес Лешка, дергая локтем. Стряхнуть Белочкину кисть не получалось, тот, не глядя на него, продолжал озираться по сторонам, вытянув шею. — Что?..  
Лешка снова напряг слух.  
— Тс-с-с… — едва различимо прошипел Белочка, прижав губы почти вплотную к Лешкиному уху, — слышишь что-нибудь?  
Уха и щеки коснулось влажное дыхание.  
Лешка отрицательно качнул головой.  
До него действительно не доносилось ни единого звука. Но напрягшийся Белочка рядом отчего-то заставлял кожу покрываться мурашками. Лешке вдруг захотелось заговорить в голос, разрушить тишину, прогнать дурацкое наваждение — ясно же, что Белочке сдуру померещилось. Как он вообще мог расслышать что-то, если сам трепался всю дорогу?  
Кладбище вокруг хранило ту же полнейшую тишину.  
Лешка еще раз дернул рукой и громко прошептал:  
— Да отцепись ты…  
На этот раз Белочка послушно разжал пальцы. Еще покрутил головой.  
— Показалось.  
— Что показалось?  
Когда они шли, Белочка нормально разговаривал в полголоса, но теперь оба снова вернулись к шепоту — как в самом начале прогулки, среди гаражей.  
— Что тут… кто-то есть.  
— Ну и?..  
— Ну и показалось, — досадливо отмахнулся Белочка, — тихо, вроде. Никого.  
— Да кто тут вообще может быть?  
— Сам только что говорил, что здесь самое место прятать трупы.  
— На кладбище трупы прячут днем, я не про кл…  
Чуть в стороне — справа — громко хрустнула ветка.  
Белочка от неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону, а Лешка вздрогнул так, что аж суставы заломило. Звук не повторялся. Лешка нашарил взглядом Белочкино лицо — тот стоял к нему вполоборота и зажимал себе рот ладонью. Глаза его были такими, что при другом раскладе Лешка обязательно бы расхохотался, но сейчас выпученный Белочкин взгляд под растрепанной челкой вызывал только панику. По-честному, хотелось сорваться с места и валить отсюда, не разбирая дороги.  
Кладбище уже не казалось ему тихим и безобидным.  
Внутри начинала расцветать паника — Лешка физически ощущал, как она поднимается вверх, к самому горлу.  
Вокруг чернели деревья и надгробия, а перед этим Белочка сжимал его локоть в уверенности, что там кто-то может быть, а пару секунд назад с сухим треском где-то совсем рядом хрустнула ветка, и…  
Белочка дернул его за рукав:  
— Пойдем отсюда, — и этот почти беззвучный шепот накалял адреналиновые цепочки не хуже паяльной лампы.  
Не сговариваясь, они одновременно повернули в ту сторону, с которой пришли.  
Назад.  
Вокруг снова висела тишина, но Лешке теперь казалось, что она именно висит — как липкая толстая паутина, как протухшие внутренности на деревьях. Оба старались не сбиваться с равномерного шага, инстинктивно чувствуя, что стоит двинуть чуть быстрее — и паника толкнет на бег.  
Что там такое? Где — там?  
Самым скверным было, пожалуй, то, что Лешка вообще не понимал, какого черта так перепугался — ничего намекающего на объективную опасность органы чувств не улавливали. Но он перепугался — игнорировать этот факт уже никак не получалось. По-настоящему перепугался, поэтому оставалось только молча шагать вровень с Белочкой по кладбищенской аллее, умоляя про себя непонятно кого, чтобы она скорее кончилась.  
Может, они потом оба посмеются внезапному приступу ссыкливости, может, не станут об этом разговаривать, но сейчас значение имело только одно — выбраться отсюда как можно быстрее.  
Лешка не видел никакой опасности глазами, не слышал ушами, не осязал руками — и это было самое поганое.  
Звук впереди оказался таким же неожиданным, так недавний треск ветки — на этот раз Лешка ухватил Белочку за рукав, останавливая. Но тот и сам уже притормозил, бросая на Лешку этот свой сумасшедший взгляд — и Лешка тупо подумал, что плохо дело. Плохо дело — раз Белочка остановился сам, значит, тоже услышал. Услышал то же, что и он. А это значит, что не показалось.  
— Бля!.. — выдохнул Лешка, озираясь вокруг. Белочка, сморщившись, покачал головой. Лешка понял его без слов: «Молчи».  
Впереди он услышал голоса. Когда они спешили, стараясь не сбиться на панический бег, Лешка услышал, как кто-то переговаривался там, несколькими метрами дальше. Он мог побожиться в этом, впрочем, такой необходимости не было — раз Белочка тоже остановился, значит, было, не показалось, слышал. Но стоило им замереть посреди дороги, вокруг разлилась прежняя глухая тишина.  
Они переглянулись.  
Взгляд у Белочки был совсем безумный.  
Лешка указал подбородком вперед. Паника толкала к действию — уходить, двигаться, выбираться отсюда. Стоять на месте было нельзя. Белочка отрицательно дернул подбородком. А потом ткнул пальцем прямо перед собой. Предлагал свернуть с дороги. Просто напрямую пересечь ту часть кладбища, которая шла параллельно ручью, не выискивая тропинок. Свалить с дороги и продираться к ручью наугад.  
В общем-то, выхода не было. Лешка не представлял, как заставит себя вернуться туда, где они только что были и где Белочка таращил на него круглые глаза, зажимая ладонью рот.  
Не обращая внимания на шум собственных шагов, который теперь казался оглушительным, они принялись петлять между оградами. Движению то и дело мешал кустарник, приходилось останавливаться и выискивать более проходимый маршрут, Лешка сто раз зацепился своим худи за выступающие прутья. Хотелось остановиться и послушать — что там позади, на дороге. Одновременно хотелось броситься вперед, перемахивая через низкие ограды и могильные плиты. Но остатки разума говорили, что рухнуть в какую-нибудь незаметную взгляду яму — проще простого, а то и напороться на острый сучок или еще какую-нибудь хрень.  
Нет. Насколько можно быстро, но — шагом.  
Трава под ногами шуршала, хрустели мелкие ветки, Лешке казалось, что они ломятся вперед как два медведя. Разум вопил о том, что они здесь одни — одни на много километров вокруг, только пустое кладбище да ручей там, внизу, да еще бродячие псы на другом берегу — и все. Никого больше тут нет, но сверло паники, ввинчивающееся в мозжечок, не давало даже духа перевести. Вперед, вперед, вперед.  
На круглой луне отпечатались темные ветки.  
Лешка пару раз зацепился ногой за проволоку, намотанную на ограду, и кожу над коленкой прошило резкой болью. Он даже не посмотрел, что там. Ему казалось, что он слышит хриплое дыхание Белочки — тот так же неловко спотыкался впереди, отводя в стороны ветки кустарника и время от времени сдавленно чертыхаясь.  
Лешка уже не понимал, где весь этот шум — впереди, под ногами, наверху или за спиной, преследует их по кривым могилам.  
Впереди наметился просвет — острые ветки расступились, трава заблестела в лунном сиянии, а в следующую секунду Лешка налетел на резко притормозившего Белку. Оба едва не повалились в колючие заросли какого-то растения, густо покрывавшего опушку.  
— Чего? — посипел Лешка Белочке в затылок и не узнал своего голоса. — Чего там?  
Тот молча отступил чуть в сторону.  
Лешка сначала опасливо оглянулся назад и только после этого посмотрел, куда показывал Белочка.  
Под ногами зиял обрыв. Не сказать чтобы очень высокий, да и внизу, похоже, кроме песка ничего не было, но Лешке не хотелось прыгать.  
Прыгать вниз означало признать собственный ужас.  
Впрочем, они и так много чего признали, спеша прочь от кладбищенской просеки, теперь-то уж что. Да и сердце по-прежнему гнало адреналин и сбавлять оборотов не собиралось.  
Оба замерли на краю обрыва, почти прижимаясь друг к другу, оба тяжело дышали. Лешка то и дело оборачивался назад, а Белочка смотрел перед собой, задрав подбородок.  
Черт возьми. Черт возьми же!  
С каждой секундой почему-то крепла уверенность, что кладбищенское пугало уже рядом, что оно ломится следом, разбрасывая ветки и лиственную труху, и вот-вот будет рядом, на опушке. Позади. Близко.  
Где-то на другом берегу ручья снова залаяли собаки.  
— Пошли, — выдохнул Белочка, бросаясь вправо.  
Лешка сообразил, что он хочет пробраться вдоль кромки кладбища, пока обрыв не перейдет в пологий склон. Что ж, неплохо.  
Углубиться обратно в ряды могил и оградок он бы теперь ни за что не сумел себя заставить.  
Шагать по краю обрыва оказалось ничуть не легче, чем продираться сквозь кустарник. Ноги то и дело норовили соскользнуть вниз — песчаный край осыпался, угрожая утянуть за собой, в кроссовки набились отвратительные наждачные песчинки. Худи казалось неимоверно тяжелым, со спины на поясницу стекали липкие струйки пота.  
Хотелось остановиться, упасть на жесткую траву, перевести дыхание.  
Хотелось бежать вперед и не тормозить, пока под ногами не окажутся привычные половицы собственной прихожей.  
Белочка впереди так же неловко пошатывался, работая ногами. Лешка видел, что его волнистые вихры повисли сосульками — намокли от пота и сырого воздуха.  
Твердый пологий склон оказался под подошвами так же неожиданно, как перед этим — песчаный обрыв. Белочка даже не замедлил шаг — помчался вниз, балансируя руками. Лешка летел следом, думая, что, быть может, не так уж это и нелепо смотрится — Белочка и спорт.  
В низине у ручья дышать вообще стало невозможно — влажные испарения давили на легкие и трахею так, словно приходилось вдыхать мокрый песок.  
За ручьем продолжали неистовствовать псы — стук крови в ушах не давал разобрать, где они находятся, хотя бы приблизительно.  
Лешка позволил себе один раз глянуть вверх, на кладбищенский холм — ничего. Ничего такого, что могло бы заставить вот так мчаться без оглядки. Белочка перешел на шаг, а ему бросил через плечо:  
— Не останавливайся!  
— Где мост?  
— Где-то здесь. Не останавливайся, иди!  
— Твою мать…  
Если бы Лешка был здесь один, никакого второго моста он, разумеется, не отыскал бы. Он и к первому, наверняка, не смог бы вернуться. Впрочем, будь он один, вряд ли он вообще бы полез туда, на это чертово кладбище.  
Прохладный воздух обжигал липкую шею, намокшие джинсы в области поясницы противно прилегали к коже.  
Когда они прогромыхали по железным пластинам второго моста, оказавшегося точной копией первого, и замерли на противоположной стороне, чтоб отдышаться, Лешка сразу почувствовал — все поменялось. Бухающий в висках пульс отвлекал, собственное наждачное дыхание отвлекало, Белочка, согнувшийся пополам и выплевывающий резкими толчками клубы пара, отвлекал, но он все равно это почувствовал. Все выровнялось, что ли. Словно они пересекли невидимую границу: паника, продирающий ужас и иррациональная чувствительность исчезли, все было по-прежнему — так же, как до похода на кладбище. И псы — псы умолкли, словно их и не было. Минуту назад в ушах свистал несуществующий ветер, колючки цеплялись за штанины, мешая идти, пот разъедал кожу на хребте, непонимание и страх забивали голову плотными ватными комками. А за мостом — все. Темень, сырость, луна и грохот водопада из трубы коллектора, который теперь казался не грозным, а скорее умиротворяющим. Все.  
Белочка рядом вяло тряс головой, словно хотел вытрясти из нее остатки недавнего бреда. Пушистые светлые волосы повисли влажными патлами.  
Все, все.  
— Что это, блин, было такое? — собственный голос показался Лешке тихим-тихим и тяжелым, словно его насквозь пропитал душный туман.  
Белочка выпрямился. Он расстегнул молнию, и в вырезе куртки показалась яркая фланелевая клетка — рубашка, что-то из старого, сейчас такие не носят. Медленно покачал головой. И ответил твердо:  
— Не знаю.  
Было ясно, что говорить о случившемся он не намерен. Белочка, серая моль, пустое место! Белочка, имени которого никто толком не знал! Оказывается, он умел говорить так, чтобы отсечь дальнейшие расспросы. И вообще обсуждение неприятной ему темы.  
Послушав с минуту тишину, Белка застегнул молнию куртки. Синтетический мех тоже намок и свалялся, как и его волосы.  
— Пойдем отсюда, что ли. Говорил я, нечего тут делать.  
Лешка пожал плечами:  
— На кладбище я и не собирался.  
Влажная трава под ногами тускло сияла в лунном свете. По левую руку мерно рокотал сбрасывающий воду коллектор.  
До дома они добрались на удивление быстро, и никто из двоих не произнес ни слова.

  
  
**ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК**

  
  
У места есть имя. Я не помню, когда оно появилось и откуда взялось, просто возникло однажды на ровном месте.  
Верховья. Я знаю, что оно называется именно так. Верховья. Никто не придумывал нарочно, но имя подходит месту идеально.  
И попал я туда впервые тоже случайно.  
Впрочем, оговорюсь, случайностей у Верховий не бывает. Есть просто две плоскости восприятия — скажем, моя, человеческая, и самого места — нечеловеческая, а значит — иррациональная, нелогичная. На первый взгляд логики в случившемся не больше, чем в трех черных кошках, встреченных за день, но если задуматься, если покопаться — логика есть.  
Она есть во времени случившегося.  
Она есть в обстоятельствах.  
Она сквозит в безошибочной слепой избирательности.  
Она просто есть, и каждый, кто столкнулся с Верховьями, вам это подтвердит.  
На самом деле все просто — Верховья одиноки, а одиночество — это смерть. Никто не хочет одиночества, никто не хочет умирать, и если есть хотя бы малейший шанс исправить дело — одинокий ухватится за него руками и ногами. Так произошло с Верховьями. Так произошло со мной.  
То было два года назад, весь класс отправился на какую-то масштабную двухдневную экскурсию по области. К экскурсии долго готовились — родители собирали деньги, распределяли обязанности, старались предусмотреть все, что только можно. Сначала меня отпустили — я тоже должен был сесть в яркий «Икарус», занять место рядом с кем-нибудь из одноклассников и погрузиться в иллюзию свободы, которую дарят подобные поездки. Пацаны будут курить в кустах на остановках, тех, что «мальчики — налево, девочки — направо», девчонки — хихикать и строить глазки, кто-то, быть может, напьется в гостинице общежитского типа и спровоцирует ЧП... А остальные будут глазеть и радоваться, что такое произошло не с ними. Много прекрасного. Но самое главное — дорога. Длинная, длинная дорога, в течение которой мой гипотетический сосед будет должен, просто вынужден говорить со мной — а какие варианты, какие еще перспективы на такой дальний путь? У меня просто зубы сводило от предвкушения.  
Потом вмешалась мама. Сказала, что поздняя осень — не время для долгих экскурсий, что меня подкосит какой-нибудь случайный гостиничный сквозняк, обязательно продует в автобусе, да и вообще, огромная трасса — самое опасное место в мире, где ежедневно случаются сотни жутких аварий. Отец только молча кивал, не смея противоречить или в открытую соглашаться.  
Я был в панике.  
Я пришел к нашей классной руководительнице и честно сказал, что мать не пускает и экскурсия, судя по всему, пройдет мимо меня. Вообще-то, я надеялся, что она меня поддержит — позвонит матери, поговорит с ней или вроде того. Но она только покивала головой — единственное, что ее волновало больше остального, это заберет ли моя мать деньги, собранные на общее питание. Без вариантов — на классуху рассчитывать не приходилось.  
Я сказал об этом в классе — меня вообще не услышали. Я серьезно — просто не услышали. Кто-то крикнул, перекрывая многоголосый шум: «Белка не едет!», — и все продолжили болтать о своем, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Вот тогда я начал умирать. Раньше я хотя бы мог тешить себя иллюзиями, что все способно измениться, нужно только подобрать верный момент, выстроить правильную ситуацию — типа долгой дороги в «Икарусе», набитом моими одноклассниками. А тогда я понял, что совершенно не важно, поеду я или нет, ничего не изменится, как я ни старайся.  
Жизнь текла своим чередом, жизнь текла мимо. Народ собирался на экскурсию, классуха подсчитывала бабки, родители привычно курсировали между гостиной и кухней. Каждый занимался своим делом, каждый был на месте, только я слонялся по округе, как неприкаянный идиот.  
Я умирал.  
Нет, серьезно, я умирал.  
В один из таких дней я углубился в те переулки, где почти никогда до этого не бывал — шел наугад, припоминая, что когда-то очень давно наведывался сюда с родителями, ходил на кладбище, к дедушкиной могиле. Наступил ноябрь — листья давно облетели и собрались под ногами в пожухлые охряные кучи, небо было серым и высоким, а ветер гнул во все стороны голые ветки деревьев — они сухо стукались и шуршали, как проволока. Я шел, шел, шел — в некоторой степени, мной быть очень удачно: никому и в голову не придет поинтересоваться, кто ты и куда тебя черт несет. Но для жизни это не годится. Просто — мелкий плюс, и больше ничего.  
Я миновал станцию электрички — по голому перрону расхаживали зябнущие на ветру голуби. Я углубился в чахлую рощу. Я вообще не думал, куда иду, только подбрасывал носком кроссовка свалявшуюся сырую листву и прислушивался к запахам. Я миновал лабиринт из гаражей. Там было пусто, а бледные бетонные дорожки под ногами только усиливали ощущение апокалипсиса и запустения. А потом я вышел к широкому голому пространству, покрытому высохшей травой, с пожелтевшим камышом в низине, с грохотом сточных вод где-то впереди, с толстенными кладбищенскими деревьями на той стороне ручья, я замер на краю этой пустоши и почувствовал... что-то. Именно — что-то, потому что пытаться описать это однозначно — только время тратить. Словно внутри меня ветер разогнал тяжелые облака — я увидел это пространство, от меня его ничто не укрывало. Я посмотрел под ноги, и на краю одной из кривых тропинок разглядел выбеленный временем коровий череп, бог знает как там оказавшийся. Пожелтевшие рога, черные провалы глазниц. Он лежал в жухлой траве, наполовину ею скрытый.  
Влагу канализационного ручья чуть прибило ветром и сухостью осени.  
Небо было высоким-высоким — свинцовым и холодным.  
Дул ветер.  
Я чувствовал, как внутри меня рассеиваются облака, и понимал, что пришел куда нужно.  
  
* * *  
  
Первое, что почувствовал Лешка, проснувшись — горечь во рту. Отвратительная таблеточная горечь, которая бывает, когда проглотишь лекарство насухую, не запив водой. Только никаких лекарств он накануне не пил. Голова ощущалась тяжелой, затылок ныл, словно он лежал на жестком, и кожа занемела, а потом к ней резко прилила кровь. Хотелось пить, в туалет, умереть — и все это одновременно.  
Вместе со шторой за окном колыхалось хмурое пасмурное утро.  
Явившись ночью домой, он обнаружил, что вишневые лепестки покрыли всю скамейку невесомым снегом, а отчим по-прежнему дрыхнет у работающего телевизора. Сам он чувствовал себя уставшим настолько, что даже одежду снимать было лень.  
Завалившись в кровать, Лешка даже не успел подумать о случившемся, сразу уснул.  
А еще ночью ему снился кошмар.  
Воспоминания остались нечеткие, смазанные, всплывали мутными обрывками — ледяной бетонный пол под голыми коленями, чей-то заунывный хрипловатый голос и неприятная тянущая вибрация во всем теле. А потом все это прервалось криком — темнота не показала того, кто кричал, но крик был... определенно был. И во сне присутствовал кто-то еще. Черт его знает, кто.  
Поднимаясь с кровати, Лешка не сумел подавить тяжелого вздоха — состояние было примерно таким же, как год назад после дня рождения Витьки Клюева, на котором он выпил целых три бутылки пива: во рту словно кошки нагадили, в голове — дыра, вместо желудка — гиря, а все тело ощущалось чужим и непослушным.  
Часы подсказывали, что еще рано, мать появится со смены нескоро, а до звонка будильника не меньше четверти часа.  
Хватаясь за домашние штаны, Лешка промахнулся мимо стула и сумел подхватить шмотку только со второго раза. Ночная прогулка не только не пошла на пользу, а совсем наоборот. Похоже, он ухитрился простудиться после скачек по сырой траве — надышался туманом в низине, вроде того. Еще хуже было оттого, что болел Лешка редко, уже и сам не помнил, когда в последний раз валялся с температурой. А тут после какой-то ерундовой пробежки скрутило. Горло саднило, мышцы неприятно тянуло. Не успел он встать, а уже хотелось лечь обратно. Но нельзя — стоит лечь, и уже не заставишь себя подняться. Мать разбухтится, что он прогуливает школу, нажалуется отчиму, а там — крики, скандал, шнур от пылесоса. Нет, ложиться было нельзя.  
Собрался Лешка за считанные минуты — в ванной его едва хватило на то, чтобы пару раз брызнуть в лицо водой и намазать зубы пастой. Почувствовав на языке вкус мяты, он едва не блеванул — пришлось немедленно прополоскать рот, и на том с утренним туалетом было покончено.  
В прихожей возился сосредоточенный хмурый отчим.  
— Чего ты орал-то? — вместо «доброго утра» спросил он, косясь на обувающегося Лешку.  
— А?.. — поначалу не понял тот.  
— Ночью голосил чего? Я аж проснулся, думал, тебя там режут. Во сне орал.  
Лешка ответил не сразу. Вспомнился далекий расплывчатый кошмар — детали по-прежнему терялись. Кошмар закончился криком — он вроде гадал, кто кричит. А оказывается...  
— Сон приснился. Какой-то... — кисло пояснил Лешка. Отчим даже развернулся к нему всем корпусом, ожидая ответа.  
— Кошмарный?  
— Кошмарный.  
— Бывает. Растешь, чо.  
— Ага...  
Продолжения Лешка ждать не стал — выскочил за дверь и устремился к калитке.  
Часы на телефоне показывали четверть восьмого — он знал, что Белочка выходит из дома всегда ровно в половину, минута в минуту. Он видел его почти каждый день — идеально собранного, выходящего на дорогу с сумкой через плечо. Сам Лешка в это время обычно лихорадочно скакал по комнате, выискивая разбросанную по углам одежду и учебники. Но не сегодня — сегодня он опередил Белочку. Было еще совсем рано и Лешка опустился на скамейку у Белочкиного палисадника.  
Тот появился с безукоризненной точностью — ровно в половину восьмого хлопнула калитка, а на крайнем окошке дрогнула портьера: Белкина мама помахала сыну рукой.  
Белка был такой же, как и всегда: подтянутый, наглаженный, в чистом вельветовом пиджачке, в рубашке с ровным воротничком. Очки. Лешка в сравнении с ним почувствовал себя помятым неряхой с недочищенными зубами. Омерзительное самочувствие никуда не делось, пожалуй, стало только хуже.  
Увидев его, Белка даже не подал вида, что что-то не так, только кивнул и подождал, пока Лешка поднимется со скамейки — движения давались с трудом, все мышцы тянуло.  
Они пошли рядом по петляющему между домами переулку, оба, не сговариваясь, молчали, пока не кончились палисадники и дворики.  
Лешка сам не понимал, зачем уселся дожидаться Белочку — что вообще ему понадобилось от соседа, с которым он даже не разговаривал толком до вчерашнего вечера. Сказать что-то? Спросить? Обсудить случившееся? Посмотреть, не простудился ли он, как сам Лешка? Любая из причин подходила и одновременно не годилась. Он сам не знал, зачем.  
Первым молчание нарушил Белка:  
— Как ты? Не ругались дома? — и тон у него был, словно ничего особенного не произошло. Вполне возможно, что так и было на самом деле, а у него, у Лешки, под воздействием простуды и дурного самочувствия расшалились нервы.  
— Заболел, — кивнул Лешка. Голос звучал простуженно и хрипло.  
Белка стрельнул в него пытливым взглядом, но тут же снова уставился перед собой.  
Хмурое утро и не думало проясняться — громоздкие облака, серо-стальные краски. Даже цветущие яблони и черешня не красили пейзаж.  
— Сам-то как? — но вопрос был дежурным — очевидно, что Белочка чувствовал себя отлично.  
— Хорошо.  
— Как думаешь, там реально живут дикие собаки? — зачем-то спросил Лешка.  
Белочка помусолил ноготь, поправил очки.  
— Я думаю, да. Там можно нарваться на кого угодно, — ответил он наконец.  
Лешка тут же решил для себя, что это бред. Кроме собак там быть никого не может — видно же сразу. Да и не сам ли Белка вчера говорил, что ничегошеньки за станцией нет интересного. Но спорить не стал. Удушливыми тяжелыми волнами накатывала слабость, спину под рубашкой покрыла испарина. Выходило черт-те что — он, простуженный, больной, по-настоящему больной, прется зачем-то в школу.  
— А зачем ты бываешь там? — Лешка просто не знал, что еще спрашивать. Мысли путались, слова произносились через силу.  
Белочка словно почувствовал это и вместо короткого односложного ответа принялся разглагольствовать — что, как, зачем, да почему. По его словам выходило, что он иногда ходит за гаражи, чтоб посмотреть на закат, посмотреть, как желтеют или распускаются листья, послушать грохот канализационного водопада. Увидеть туман.  
Пока он живописал красоты тамошних пейзажей, Лешка вдруг без труда вспомнил свой ночной кошмар — тот самый, после которого он проснулся с криком. Вспомнил — и похолодел.  
В его сне был незнакомый человек, был бетонный пол, и ужасное, ужасное чувство вины — что-то вроде сожаления о скверном поступке. Когда одновременно и стыдно, и страшно, и хочется, чтобы больше о нем никто не узнал.  
Вспоминалось, что он скрючился в углу комнаты — коленки упираются в ледяной шершавый камень, голова втянута в плечи. Хотелось вжаться в стену, раствориться, исчезнуть, осыпаться на холодный пол горсткой пыли. Тот человек в противоположном углу комнаты, он все знал о его поступке — а поступок был по-настоящему гадким и позорным. Человек копошился там, повернувшись к Лешке спиной — спину обтягивала странная черная хламида — и быстро-быстро двигал руками. Стены в комнате были сырыми и скользкими, а слабый болезненный свет струился словно ниоткуда — ни окон на стенах, ни ламп под потолком Лешка не видел.  
Человек обернулся. Лешка наполовину выдохнул от облегчения. Потому что наблюдать, как спрятанные в черных складках руки дергаются, занятые неизвестно чем, и при этом не видеть лица, было настоящей пыткой. Но, с другой стороны, это значило, что сейчас человек займется им. Возможно, потребует ответа за поступок.  
Он все силился рассмотреть лицо незнакомца, но каждый раз свет падал как-то странно, словно нарочно избегал головы, возвышавшейся над черным мешком хламиды. «Митра, — подумал Лешка, — оно называется митра... кажется». Он завороженно наблюдал, как высокая фигура приближается к нему, вырисовываясь темным громоздким силуэтом на фоне противоположной стены.  
«Это не человек. Не человек... ничто. Темнота».  
Лешка уже хотел вскочить — и будь что будет, как вдруг чудовище само резко склонилось к нему. Оно не трогало его, и на том спасибо. Лешкино тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь.  
Круглая бугристая голова зависла ровно перед его лицом, он услышал хриплый голос и почувствовал запах мокрого тряпья: "А ты можешь не дышать?"  
И, вскинув руку так быстро, что движение невозможно было различить, он твердокаменным захватом опустил пальцы Лешке на затылок и дернул его на себя...  
А потом и раздался тот самый крик, точно. И кричал он сам — от ужаса, от удушающего сырого смрада, от ощущения жестких пальцев на затылке.  
Белочка тряс его за рукав.  
— А?..  
— Ты спишь, говорю?  
— Н-нет. Простыл, голова слабо варит.  
Белка пытливо уставился на него, поправляя очки. Они уже ступили на школьный двор. Лешка совершенно точно не собирался ничего ему рассказывать про сон. Ни за что не собирался. Но в следующую секунду услышал собственный голос:  
— Мне кошмар приснился. Я даже заорал.  
Белка замедлил шаг. Потом совсем остановился. Еще раз внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы.  
— Выглядишь ты правда неважно. А чего дома не остался?  
Лешка ответил не сразу. Мысли текли как-то странно: то он обрывками раздумывал о случившемся, о кошмаре, о том, что простыл, потом все это перекрывал мощный поток мыслей сегодняшних, сиюминутных. Он вдруг сообразил, что пришел в школу с Белкой. С Белкой! С которым он до вчерашнего вечера почти не здоровался. А сегодня он пришел с ним в школу и теперь стоит на школьном дворе, а Белочка рассматривает его сквозь свои очки. Лешка потряс головой.  
— Чего? — вскинулся Белочка. — Совсем плохо?  
— Да урока четыре как-нибудь отсижу...  
— Если что, у меня таблетки с собой есть. От температуры и от головы. Мне мама всегда с собой кладет. Дать?  
Мимо них спешили ребята. Многие кивали и здоровались с Лешкой, удивленно смотрели на Белочку. Да уж, наверняка выглядело странно. Но у Лешки не было сил на какую-то реакцию.  
На секунду ему показалось, что Белочка едва сдерживается, чтобы не потрогать его лоб.  
— Ладно. В классе пересечемся, — кивнул Лешка и торопливо зашагал к школьному зданию. Срезая угол на повороте, он заметил, что Белочка по-прежнему стоит на том же месте и смотрит ему вслед.  
  
* * *  
  
В Верховьях никогда не бывает тоски, даже поздней осенью. Если там нет солнца, там всегда есть ветер. Черный берег ручья идеально контрастирует с бежем сухой травы. Если ветки деревьев голые, под ногами всегда листья — кладбищенские дорожки идеально уютны и ровны. Квадраты, квадраты, квадраты, расчерченные серым асфальтом. За кладбищем ухаживают — так и должно быть. Весной в Верховьях сказочно. Земля стремительно поглощает накопившийся за год перегной и выпускает его наружу уже в виде буйной зелени. Свежие листья поливает дождь, а корни деревьев питают канализационные стоки. Там все, все пышет крепостью и здоровьем. Весной Верховьям нужен кто-нибудь, весной одиночество нестерпимо.  
И мне. И мне.  
Леша. Лешка Заубер. Из тех же случайностей, что и все случайности Верховий — с виду случайнее не придумаешь, но я-то знаю, что во всем этом есть смысл. Я не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что Верховья сами подбирают человека, и, кстати, в случае с Лешкой выбор оправдан и вполне объясним.  
Он — моя противоположность. У него уже настоящие, почти взрослые мышцы и сломался голос, у него мушка над губой с левой стороны, у него небрежная темная челка и ему идет все, что бы он ни надел.  
Это они в классе меня не видят, а я-то вижу всех.  
У него есть то, чего нет у меня: популярность в школе, четверки на ровном месте, куча свободного времени и право самому решать, где и с кем проводить это самое время. Все, чего нет у меня — я сижу в четырех стенах, потому что пойти мне все равно некуда, занимаюсь зубрежкой или смотрю телек, а единственный мой друг — это Верховья.  
Нет, не случайность. Если разобраться, выбор вполне оправдан, даже более чем.  
Я вспоминаю, каким пришибленным и растерянным он смотрелся поутру: вместо уверенных движений и всегдашнего небрежного шика — ссутулившийся, медленно ступающий неврастеник. Уже. Так быстро!  
Я знаю, что Верховья действуют стремительно, но в случае с Лешей мне очень даже жаль. Во-первых, потому что я бы хотел остаться с ним подольше. Он оказался... какой-то совсем простой и легкий, с ним хорошо. А во-вторых, мне жаль портить такой почти совершенный экземпляр. Таких в нашей школе немного.  
Но я тут же напоминаю себе, что если бы не Верховья, такой вот Леша продолжал бы себе в упор меня не замечать, продолжал бы звать Белкой, не вкладывая в это прозвище никакого смысла.  
У Леши есть имя и есть фамилия.  
А у меня нет.  
Леше все легко дается, он не живет — играет.  
А я — нет.  
Леша сам напросился, я вовсе не собирался его туда водить. Я предупреждал.  
И теперь Леша «простудился» и заболел.  
  
* * *  
  
Лешка все-таки досидел до конца занятий. Сам не понимал, как ему это удалось — пить хотелось нещадно, лоб пылал, голова раскалывалась. Несколько раз он почти решился отправиться к школьной медсестре — пусть измерит температуру и пошлет его уже домой. Он даже боялся представить, какую цифру покажет градусник.  
Спина разламывалась на части.  
Перед глазами повисла серо-алая дымка, а веки словно натерли горячим песком.  
Время от времени ему начинало казаться, что он дышит тем же воздухом, что и ночью — тяжелым, липким болотным туманом, окутывающим ручей, мостик и камыши. Хотелось опустить голову на парту и уснуть. Умереть.  
Время от времени Лешка краем глаза находил Белочку. Четвертая парта в правом ряду — почти самый дальний угол возле шкафов. Белочка. Белочка-Белочка-Белочка — крутилось в голове каруселью. Тот был в полном порядке: писал, листал учебник, слушал Палну. К счастью, намеченная «самостоятельная» сорвалась, иначе светила бы Лешке двойка. А Белка был в полном порядке и даже время от времени посматривал на него, на Лешку.  
Чего, спрашивается, он не шел домой? Чего не отпрашивался?..  
Весь день он больше отмалчивался, приятелям просто кивал, а от учителей прятался за спинами одноклассников. Было как-то особенно гадко думать, что кто-нибудь из них сейчас привяжется с вопросами.  
К последнему уроку, как ни странно, наступило облегчение — голова чуть прояснилась, ушел мерзкий озноб, во рту перестало горчить. Но слабость оставалась — единственное, о чем Лешка мог думать, это о том, чтобы доползти до дома, до кровати.  
«Вирус. Похоже, какой-то вирус», — тупо думал он, скидывая в сумку учебники.  
На этот раз Белочка ждал его — прямо за дверью, на ступеньках школьного крыльца.  
— Как ты? — сразу же спросил он.  
Лешка поначалу хотел соврать, сказать, что все нормально, а потом вообще отшить его — какого черта таскается следом. А потом вспомнил, что это он вообще-то начал — дождался утром, хотя по-прежнему не знал, зачем. И потому ответил честно:  
— Да хреново, так-то. Но сейчас получше, утром было поганей.  
Белка и сам выглядел не очень — какой-то слишком бледный и нахмуренный. Вроде бы в школе все прошло нормально, уроки кончились, неприятностей не предвиделось — чего это он?  
Они снова медленно пошли рядом: угол школы, широкий школьный двор, дальше — стадион.  
Погода немного прояснилась: облака рассеялись и по молодой листве скакали солнечные зайчики.  
— Слуш, мож я там заразу какую цепанул? — не удержался Лешка и тут же поразился тому, как после его слов изменился в лице Белочка: круглые глаза за стеклами очков стали еще круглее, уголки губ поникли, а плечи ссутулились. Впрочем, это длилось не больше пары секунд, и спустя три метра Лешка уже думал, что ему померещилось.  
— Какую еще заразу? — медленно произнес Белка.  
— Ну-у... Малярию, может, что там еще бывает?  
— Глупости. Малярия — в тропиках, у нас нет подходящего возбудителя. Он в нашем климате не выживет. Простуда, и все.  
— Ладно, пройдет... — Лешка решил, раз ему стало лучше, не заморачиваться этим больше. Поспит-поест, а к завтрашнему утру как рукой все снимет.  
— Ты чего сейчас делать будешь? — вдруг спросил Белочка.  
— Спать собрался, все равно кроет. А что?  
— Могли бы у меня поиграть во что-нибудь... Но, раз тебе худо и ты спать, может, я с тобой посижу? Ты один дома?  
Удивляясь услышанному, Лешка медленно качнул головой:  
— Мать дома, отдыхает после смены. А чего со мной сидеть-то?  
Белка смутился.  
— Ну... чтобы не скучно. Ну или вдруг понадобится чего, а тебе ж тяжко.  
Лешка едва сдержал удивленный присвист.  
— Бел... Сла...вик, да ты чего? Я же не инвалид.  
Белка тут же покладисто сдался, хотя Лешке показалось, что он разочарован:  
— Ну ладно. Если оклемаешься, вечером сам заходи. Я тебе фотки покажу.  
Лешка знал, что послужило причиной следующей его фразы, точно знал — вот это самое Белкино разочарование. Именно разочарование — Лешке стало его жаль, и ничего другого. Задрот в форменном пиджачке и в круглых очках, выступающие вперед зубы, круглые глаза. Худющий и невзрачный. Просто жаль — только это.  
— Да ты сам заходи, чего. К вечеру я отойду как-то, думаю.  
— К тебе?!  
— А что такого? Разве нельзя?  
Теперь Белка снова был Белкой: таращил свои глазищи над вздернутой губой и потирал пальцами лоб.  
— Да нет... просто... ну... В общем, решили! Вечером я к тебе тогда, да?  
— Ну, конечно, я же сказал. Тащиться куда-то в таком состоянии вряд ли захочется.  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома Белка весело о чем-то болтал, а Лешка удивлялся сам себе — что на него снова нашло? Но почему-то в нынешнем состоянии видеть действительно никого не хотелось, только, пожалуй, Белку.  
Да и что такого — пусть приходит, поможет скоротать вечер.  
  
* * *  
  
Лешка не думал, как здесь оказался — просто бежал вперед.  
Вперед, вперед, хотя там ничего не было, кроме тревожного плотного тумана, а что за ним — бог знает. Быть может, колючий камыш с острыми листьями, быть может, шатающийся мост над зловещим ручьем. Или что-то другое. Или вообще ничего. Он не думал, хотя, наверное, подумать бы следовало.  
Но было так страшно, что голова оставалась пустой — только бег, бег, вперед, вперед, подальше отсюда, скорее, скорее.  
Под ногами противно пружинила влажная трава — судя по освещению, рассвело совсем недавно, пространство окутывал холодный сумрак пополам с жидким туманом. Впереди, в низине, тумана было больше — настолько, что различить перспективу не удавалось.  
Лешка бежал.  
Легкие взрывались тысячами игл, виски саднило, глаза горели, несмотря на прохладу. А еще он был совершенно голый. Голый и босиком — и понятия не имел, как оказался здесь в такой час и в таком виде.  
Ноги до колен покрылись грязью — мокрая трава и перегной, и еще черт знает что, покрывающее здешнюю почву. О барабанные перепонки изнутри ударялась кровь, трахея горела, грудь слева тянуло металлической болью, но он знал, что останавливаться ни в коем случае нельзя.  
Где-то далеко позади надрывались собаки.  
Голодные бродячие псы.  
Лешка не знал, сумеет ли туман укрыть его как следует, сумеет ли он вообще убежать, спрятаться, и от чего он убегает, он тоже не знал. Туман впереди не успокаивал, только пугал еще сильнее. Ручей, мостик, кладбище...  
Внезапно бежать сделалось трудно — словно ноги начали утопать в песчаных дюнах. Грудь изнутри рвало раскаленными щипцами.  
Лешка значительно замедлился, и скорость снижалась прямо пропорционально его стараниям. Чем сильнее он работал ногами и руками, тем тяжелее давались движения. Лешка удивленно смотрел под ноги — нет, ничего, все та же трава, те же влажные стебли и холодная земля. И тем не менее, он безнадежно замедлялся.  
Хриплый лай слышался ближе.  
Паника грозила хлынуть горлом — и Лешка знал, что цвет у нее будет багрово-алый, как у темной венозной крови. Он не знал, что делать. Он был совершенно голый. Череп изнутри наполнялся кровью. Сделалось совсем нечем дышать.  
Псы хрипели уже совсем за спиной, и Лешка никак не мог заставить себя оглянуться и посмотреть. Какие они? Большие? Черные? Или смахивают на пастушьих овчарок? Какие они?  
Внезапно пространство вокруг наполнилось топотом и шумными грубыми голосами. Лешка хватал воздух раскрытым ртом, все еще стараясь двигаться, бежать. Ничего не получалось.  
В спину между лопаток врезалось что-то увесистое и колючее — он не сумел удержать равновесия. Повалился лицом в мокрую траву — сгустки тумана припали к земле следом за ним. Небо над головой было грязно-синее, с прозеленью в некоторых местах, словно тронутое гниением. Краски, краски, краски, страшные, чужие краски.  
Лешка упал, едва успев выставить перед собой руки, но тут же почувствовал очередной удар — и вплотную рухнул грудью на землю. Лица коснулись ледяные щупальца травы.  
Повернув голову, он, холодея, рассмотрел несколько пар огромных тяжелых ботинок, а чуть в стороне надрывались псы. Еще были голоса — хриплые и неразборчивые, Лешка никак не мог понять, о чем они говорят.  
Шею вдруг охватило чем-то жестким, и кожу немедленно обожгло — натянутую удавку тут же принялись затягивать. Извиваясь на мокрой траве, он успел заметить размытые черные фигуры в металлических масках. Бессмысленные слова вдруг сложились в разборчивую фразу.  
«А ты можешь не дышать?»  
«Можешь? Не дышать?»  
Нет. Не дышать он не мог, но пальцы не в силах были разжать обжигающую удавку. Лешка чувствовал, как глаза выкатываются из орбит, а по спине струится ледяной пот.  
Собаки уже не лаяли — они тоже говорили. «Не дышать». «Не могу». «Не дышать!» — «Не могу, не могу, не могу!»  
А потом все исчезло — только кто-то цеплялся за него в полной темноте, и он отбивался от этого кого-то.  
Хриплый речитатив сменил тональность — сделался высоким и тонким, почти женским; Лешка долго не мог сообразить, что происходит.  
— Леш, да что с тобой?! Леша!.. Ле-ша!  
Его трясли за руку, и он попытался ударить того, кто тряс. А потом сумел открыть глаза, и увидел, что над ним не темно-синее небо с прожилками утренних туч, а потолок собственной комнаты. Встревоженная мать трясла его за руку и звала по имени.  
Никаких собак.  
Никаких удавок и громил в ботинках-тракторах.  
Никаких железных масок.  
Тяжело дыша, Лешка откинул насквозь мокрую простыню. Голова разваливалась на части. Сердце колотилось так, что его было слышно во всем теле.  
Из-за материной спины испуганно выглядывал Белочка.  
Лешка закрыл ладонями лицо.  
  
* * *  
  
Первым оказался Сережка — и это вышло непростым испытанием. Все-таки он был моим другом. Моим единственным другом, если на то пошло. Теперь я склонен думать, что Верховья не терпят конкуренции — пока они существуют, не должно быть никого другого, потому это тоже нельзя назвать случайностью. Не бывает, не бывает у Верховий никаких случайностей, они сами — строго продуманная закономерность.  
Я знаю, что по ночам там есть луна.  
Есть влажная трава.  
А небо высокое-высокое и холодное, как вода в канализационном ручье. Эта вода — фактически часть сотен и сотен людей, коллекторные трубы пронизывают весь город, соединяясь крупными канализационными ручьями. Однажды я раздобыл примерную схему городской канализации. Я смотрел и не верил собственным глазам — такие расстояния. Такие безумные километры и всякое в пути — от банальных крыс, до мертвых, так и не найденных полицией тел. О таком масштабе даже думать было жутко. А я знал место, где эта вода выходит на поверхность. Место, где живые встречаются с мертвыми. Нет, это место просто не могло влиять на людей по-другому. Но для этого ему был необходим я — без меня у него ничего не получалось.  
Множество людей проходило через Верховья, а в кладбищенские дни так вообще сотни и сотни. Сотни ног на хлипких мостиках, сотни лиц, отражающихся в зеленоватой воде. Но с ними после ничего не происходило. Верховья оставались к ним глухи, они не чувствовали всех этих людей. Я стал катализатором, проводником, не знаю... Действовало только со мной. И это было чертовски приятно, если хотите знать.  
И мне оно тоже было необходимо, это место. Оно утешало меня, успокаивало, только ему я был нужен по-настоящему. Предавать Верховья было нельзя. Потому я смирился с тем, что ему понадобился Сережка. Мы тогда действительно решили пропустить плавание и пошли бродить по округе.  
Наверное, я подлая скотина, но я никогда не считал Сережку настоящим другом. По той причине, что он просто был таким же пустым местом, как я. Единственное различие между нами, пожалуй, состояло в том, что он своим положением нисколько не тяготился. Возился дома один с фотками — любил фотографию, что-то читал, ходил в бассейн. Я спрашивал у него — он вообще не стремился к компании. Считал сверстников тупенькими дурачками, недостойными внимания. Мы и познакомились-то случайно в той самой плавательной секции. Пару раз я ездил с ним фотографировать — за город, на берег реки, на городские мосты.  
После... случая с ним бассейн я бросил.  
Мы слонялись по округе, а потом незаметно вышли к станции. Я сообразил, что мы идем к Верховьям, только когда начались гаражи. Мне, правда, стало не по себе, я даже хотел повернуть обратно, но не стал — Сережка наверняка бы спросил, в чем дело. Что я ему сказал бы? Что боюсь бродячих собак?  
Помню, он тогда застыл на краю пустоши, раскрыв рот — долго-долго вглядывался в деревья на горизонте, в яркий камыш, прислушивался к грохоту канализационного водопада. Он, затаив дыхание, осматривал всю панораму, а потом сказал, что обязательно придет сюда с фотоаппаратом. Я почувствовал ревность — все-таки Верховья были только моим местом. Если по-честному, я не хотел, чтоб он здесь бывал, чтобы снимал, а потом проявлял свои фотографии. Это место было только моим.  
Но вышло так, что с фотоаппаратом он в Верховья больше никогда не вернулся.  
Сережка учился в другой школе, и виделись мы довольно редко, потому я узнал о случившемся, только когда все уже произошло и ничего изменить было нельзя. Собственно, ничего изменить не вышло бы, узнай я сколько угодно раньше.  
Ничего.  
Если в дело вмешивались Верховья, вопрос можно было считать решенным.  
Позже до меня долетели вести из больницы и из реанимации, но когда мама узнала, что я хочу навестить Сережку, она встала на дыбы — тебя к нему все равно не пустят, говорила она. А еще быстро качала головой и утверждала, что это ни к чему, просто ни к чему. Что неизвестно, чем Сережка болен, неясно, что послужило причиной комы, а вдруг там вообще что-нибудь заразное.  
Так она говорила о моем лучшем друге. Но я не вправе был считать ее плохой, а себя — хорошим, потому что друг-то оказался под ударом по моей вине... И потому я просто не пошел — постарался выкинуть все это из головы как можно быстрее.  
Единственное на что я решился — это позвонил Сережкиной маме, когда моих не было дома. Она плакала и говорила, что во всем виноваты врачи. Что в девяноста случаях всегда виноваты врачи. От нее я узнал одну важную вещь — Сережку в последние дней пять мучили кошмары и плохое самочувствие. Он успел рассказать, что ему снятся одни и те же сны, одно и то же место. «Какое место?», — осторожно переспросил я тогда. «Я не знаю, не знаю», — сказала Сережкина мама и зарыдала.  
Так я заподозрил что-то неладное.  
Я пошел в Верховья и, разумеется, не заметил ничего странного — все было как всегда. Но уверенность в том, что Верховья каким-то боком к этому причастны, окрепла.  
Сережка был первым, теперь я думаю, что пробным шаром.  
Впрочем, Верховьям ни к чему пробовать. Они делают. Они знают.  
  
* * *  
  
— А в следующем году — на курсы?  
— Не знаю еще... Если на физмат соберусь, то нафиг те курсы, сам поступлю, люблю это дело. А вот если мать решит на какой-нибудь эконом, то тогда, конечно...  
Лешка сидел с Белочкой во дворе. Под той самой вишней, где прохлаждался вчера, прежде чем черт его дернул рыпнуться.  
Чувствовал он себя по-прежнему плохо. И уже не знал — лучше ему или, наоборот, хуже, он вообще старался об этом не думать, отвлекаясь на пустопорожнюю болтовню.  
— Погоди, как это — мать решит? Мать, что ли, поступать будет?  
Белочка съежился, словно почувствовал угрозу.  
— Ну... она подбирает, куда лучше.  
— Н-да. Знаешь, вот мне все равно куда поступать, мне тупо диплом нужен и военная кафедра где-нибудь. Потому что я хочу гонщиком быть. Профессиональным.  
— Серьезно? — Белочка вскинулся по-своему — глаза по пять рублей, вздернутая губа — ни дать, ни взять, настоящая белка. Лешка улыбнулся. Забавный он был какой-то, Белочка этот. Даже странно, что раньше он вообще его не замечал. Сосед все-таки.  
— Ага, серьезно. Правда. Я раньше в Школу юного гонщика ходил. Ну есть такая при бывшем ДОСААФе. До сих пор. Ходил, а потом у нас совсем хреново с деньгами стало, и я бросил. Вот, а диплом какой будет — мне фиолетово, он для матери. Но тебе-то не все равно! Ты же на свой физмат хочешь! И что — пойдешь, куда она скажет?  
Белочка кисло пожал плечами. Лешка почувствовал, что дальше лучше не расспрашивать.  
— А расскажи, как ты там гонял? — сменил тему Белка. — Первый раз про такое слышу!  
— Ну, гоночные машинки, мини-болиды такие. Трасса небольшая... — Лешка поводил в воздухе рукой. — Я когда в себя приду, можем сходить как-нибудь, ребята-то до сих пор катаются... — слова его прервал хриплый грудной кашель — кашляя, Лешка склонился низко к коленям, щеки покраснели, горло обожгло кислотой.  
Белочка обеспокоенно смотрел на него. Круглые глаза выражали неподдельное беспокойство.  
— Ох нифига себе корежит, — через долгие полминуты Лешка покачал головой. — Так что, пойдем?  
— Пойдем, — кивнул Белка. — Обязательно пойдем.  
  
* * *  
  
А ночью Лешке снова приснился кошмар.  
Он выпил накануне все таблетки от простуды — все по одной, какие нашел в домашней аптечке. Мать подтащила его под люстру на кухне, заглянула в горло, пощупала лимфоузлы, прижалась губами ко лбу.  
— Вообще ничего, — резюмировала она. — Не вздумай симулировать, от школы не отвертишься.  
Лешка даже не удостоил ее ответом. Конечно, ей-то ничего страшного, не ей же пять часов за партой загибаться. На всякий случай воткнул градусник под мышку и офигел — ртутный столбик остановился ровно на отметке 36,6 и не двигался дальше ни на миллиметр. Леха стряхнул, подержал еще раз. Тот же результат — 36,6. Откуда же этот омерзительный привкус во рту, почему так горит лицо и ломит все мышцы? Что за дела? Почему ощущение такое, словно у него все сорок, не меньше?  
Лешка задумчиво пощупал горло. Болит ведь! Что такое?  
Но в конце концов думать об этом стало совсем тошно, и потому он просто улегся под одеяло. Подумал немного про Белочку — Белочка на самом деле был беднягой, боялся своей мамы и во всем плясал под ее дудку. Вот оно что. В самом деле бедняга.  
А потом он, наверное, уснул.  
Точно уснул, потому что ему приснился кошмар. Еще один. Третий.

  
  
**ВТОРНИК**

  
  
Он лежал в воде. Вода покрывала все тело — ноги, живот, торс, а дна под спиной не чувствовалось. Не сказать, чтобы вода была холодной, скорее — чуть теплой. По-своему это было даже приятно: мелкие волны щекотали кожу, охлаждали подогретые температурой мышцы и ничуть не вызывали беспокойства. Вода казалась серебряной, потому что в темном небе над ней сияла луна. Полная.  
Ну и пусть темно. Ну и пусть луна. Ну и пусть место незнакомое. Лешка наконец-то чувствовал, что отдыхает, именно этого ему не хватало все последние сутки. Голова отпустила, горло не болело, кашель не душил.  
Может, он выздоравливает? Хорошо бы.  
Неожиданно под спиной у лопаток что-то шевельнулось. Длинное и верткое, словно угорь. Через секунду это «что-то» скользнуло под мышку, поползло вдоль груди. Лешка завертел головой. Ничего не изменилось: вода, луна, темное небо. Но в воде с ним был кто-то еще. Или что-то. Оно мягко извивалось вдоль тела, оплетало руки, касалось шеи. Лешка дернулся. Вокруг щиколотки ловко обернулось то же самое «что-то» — существо в воде явно было не одно.  
Его охватила паника. Откуда-то издалека доносился странный шум — мерный рокот. Темная вода и луна в ней. Лунные... змеи? От догадки Лешка содрогнулся всем телом и попытался выбраться на поверхность — выпутать руки, ноги, стряхнуть с себя скользких извивающихся тварей. Ничего. Вода, вдруг сделавшаяся тяжелой и плотной, масляно хлюпнула и выпустила на поверхность несколько пузырей. Скользких существ становилось все больше — он ощущал их на животе, между бедрами, на шее. С каждой секундой они двигались быстрее. Быстрее. Лешка дергался, рвался, силился выбраться, нащупать ногами дно — все было бесполезно. Ничего. Никак.  
Зато твари становились все наглее и проворнее — одна из них скользнула прямо между ягодиц, другая принялась тыкаться в ухо, третья — в пупок. Руки из невидимых захватов вырвать не получалось. Он задыхался. Он паниковал.  
Снизу кто-то с силой дернул его в глубину — под толщу воды. Лешка затрепыхался из последних сил. Лунный узор на воде рушился, смешивался с чернильной гущей, Лешка уже не понимал, где верх, а где низ — темные всплески заливали лицо. Кто-то продолжал настойчиво дергать ко дну, «змеи» со всех сторон норовили вторгнуться в тело, и когда Лешка раскрыл рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, одна из них молниеносно выпрыгнула из воды и с размаху вонзилась ему прямо в горло.  
Глаза снова поползли из орбит, как и в предыдущем кошмаре, от воды начало подниматься помойное зловоние, дышать было нечем, а змея со слепой настойчивостью стремилась глубже. Рвотный рефлекс требовал избавиться от инородного предмета, но Лешка даже не мог вдохнуть. Между тем остальные твари опутывали его все крепче и крепче, воздуха не хватало, а луна над головой померкла.  
«Не дышать? Можешь?»  
«А ты можешь не дышать?»  
  
* * *  
  
Лешка подскочил на кровати, хрипя и глотая воздух широко раскрытым ртом.  
А потом долго сидел, прижимаясь к стене и откашливаясь — казалось, что горькая лунная слизь, которой было покрыто «нечто-змея», до сих пор стоит комом в ободранном горле и жжет, словно кислота.  
Было страшно.  
С одной стороны хотелось вскочить и броситься в ванную — умыться, смыть липкий пот, посмотреть на яркий электрический свет, а с другой — тело не слушалось. В теле болело все, каждая косточка, каждое мышечное волокно, каждый миллиметр кожи. И Лешка сидел, тяжело привалившись к холодной стене, время от времени хрипло кашляя и провожая медленно тающую за окном ночь. Снова лечь он тоже боялся.  
Что делают люди, когда заболевают?  
Идут к врачу.  
А если у них кошмары, приступы паники и необъяснимые страхи?  
Тоже идут к врачу. К психиатру.  
Час от часу становилось не легче — только психиатра ему не хватало. Что он скажет матери?  
«Мам... со мной что-то... не то».  
«Что? — спросит она. — В чем дело? Снова косить от занятий надумал?»  
А про плохие сны лучше вообще было не заикаться. И отчиму расскажет, как пить дать.  
«О, господи».  
Но никакой господь, разумеется, ко всему этому отношения не имел.  
  
* * *  
  
«Верховья знают, как лучше, Верховья знают, как лучше, Верховья знают, как лучше», — написать эту фразу сотню раз, две сотни, три.  
Я знаю, что в соседнем дворе стоит дом, а в этом доме в одной из комнат Заубер видит очередной кошмар. Что там ему снится? Липкое чудовище, выползающее из могилы? Луна, преследующая его сквозь сизые облака? Деревья? Трава? Коровий череп?  
Что бы там ни было, я хочу сейчас сидеть рядом и, может быть, даже держать его за руку. А если он совсем забудется, потеряется в осколках черного бреда, наверное, положить пальцы на лоб. Так ему будет легче, я знаю. Уверен, что легче.  
Я, кстати, так и не выяснил наверняка, что им всем снится после Верховий. Разные ли это кошмары, свои у каждого или одинаковые, все продиктованные бугристой пустошью и водопадом из коллекторной трубы.  
Вторым был Вадик Савин из многоэтажки в нескольких кварталах от поселка. С ним мы вообще никогда не общались — Вадик был из тех, кого сначала называют «трудный ребенок», потом — «трудный подросток», а потом уже как только ни называют. Наверное, ему было скучно, и он решил примахаться ко мне на ровном месте.  
— Эй! Зубастый! Белка, подь сюда! — такой был у Вадика «привет». — А чо это у тебя такая куртка странная? Эт чо за воротник?  
Я смотрел на крепкую Вадикову шею и не боялся, нет, — я удивлялся тому, что он меня заметил. Что-то это могло значить? Я ему не отвечал, мне было не до того. Но Вадиков интерес таял очень быстро, и я по-настоящему испугался, что он сейчас повернется и уйдет, зарядив что-нибудь обидное напоследок. Я сказал ему:  
— Хочешь покажу интересное место?  
Я точно знал, что он никогда не бывал в Верховьях. Мне уже было прекрасно известно, что Верховья — слепое пятно. И никто их просто не замечает.  
Вадик сплюнул сквозь зубы, и на лице его читалось: «Ты?.. Да что интересного может показать ушлепок вроде тебя?» Но я мог, и ему пришлось мне поверить.  
После Верховий Вадик оказался скучным.  
Я приходил к нему во двор и пару раз заставал сидящим в одной и той же позе — прямая спина, словно он заглотил портновский метр, и глаза, моргающие через раз, как будто он забывал хлопать ресницами. Вадик прислушивался к чему-то внутри себя и не очень-то хотел разговаривать. Я садился рядом и смотрел на него. К нам подходили его друзья и с удивлением пялились на меня, но потом, считая, видимо, что раз я сижу с Вадиком, то, значит, так и надо, кивали и подавали мне руку. Счастье длилось недолго — всего три дня. Вадик оказался очень слабым. Что с ним случилось дальше, я не знаю.  
После Савина был еще Юрка из поселковой многоэтажки — тот оказался совсем никчемным, выбросился из кухонного окна на следующий же день. Но сама прогулка в Верховья вышла с ним отличной: мы полночи плутали по берегам ручья, теряя тропинку в густом тумане, и все это время Юрка вел себя так, словно я его лучший друг — рассказывал, как страшно заблудиться, что с ним уже случалось такое, только в настоящем лесу, живописал, как его накажут за то, что ушел и не предупредил, в общем, демонстрировал полное доверие. Я совершенно спокойно курсировал с ним вдоль камышовых зарослей, зная, что он сам напросился на прогулку — почти как Заубер. А ведь я отговаривал. Еще я знал, что беспокоиться не о чем и что Верховья сами нас отпустят, когда придет время. Так и случилось. То был очень спокойный поход — не было псов, нас никто не преследовал, мы просто блуждали в тумане.  
Более-менее запоминающимся был сын школьного физрука, Артем. С ним вообще получилось странно — это он меня позвал. Тогда стояла совсем поздняя осень, и я пошел на станцию за кленовыми листьями — в школе дали задание набрать какой-то дряни для кружка прикладного искусства. Листья от наших поселковых кленов совсем пожухли и не годились, а возле станции еще можно было встретить свежие, только что опавшие — красные и золотые. Я бродил по роще, собирал широкие осенние звезды и думать не думал о Верховьях. Они сами звали, когда было нужно. А потом меня вдруг окликнули — это был тот самый Артем. Помню, я растерялся как придурок, так что даже выронил все, что успел набрать — букет разлетелся с мягким шорохом. Можно сказать, что мы с ним были знакомы, но так, по касательной, виделись в школе — общая параллель и ничего больше. Артем очень решительно шел к воротам гаражного кооператива.  
«Привет, Белка, — просто сказал он. — Я собираюсь за гаражи, у меня есть таблетки. Никто больше не пошел. Как, не хочешь со мной? В одного совсем скучно».  
Я не то чтобы хотел, но мне стало интересно. Ведь Артем выходил совсем случайным человеком, совсем-совсем — какой может быть расчет, если он сам, сам меня окликнул и предложил? И я стал думать — подействует или нет. Нужно было проверить.  
Подействовало.  
Мы долго лежали на рыжем взгорке, прямо на земле, и смотрели на лилово-стальное небо. «Феназепам» раскрашивал облака в дивные тона, а еще мне казалось, что сверху на меня падают осенние листья — багряные и оранжевые. Артем что-то рассказывал, но я не запомнил что, а потом мы пошли домой. На следующий день он появился в школе, я видел его мельком в коридорах, и выглядел он... удивленным. А после уроков предложил посидеть на лавке за школой и все порывался мне что-то рассказать, но так и не решился. Я, в общем, не настаивал.  
По дороге домой его сбила машина.  
С ними все длилось недолго, но то было совсем не важно — какое-то время нас связывала общая тайна. Пусть они ничего не понимали, а если и задумывались, то было уже поздно — все равно это что-то значило.  
«Верховья знают, как лучше, Верховья знают, как лучше, Верховья знают, как лучше».  
Ручка выпала из пальцев, лампа дробно мигнула от перепада напряжения. Где-то на северо-западе загудела гроза.  
Я чувствую, как волоски вдоль позвоночника приподнимаются, встают дыбом, а вены на запястьях начинают ныть — там, за стенами соседнего дома, Зауберу совсем плохо.  
Ручка полетела под диван в темноту.  
Больше я ничего не буду писать. Ничего.  
  
* * *  
  
Лешка точно знал, что опоздает, но было плевать.  
Ему удалось кое-как задремать под утро — сидя в той же позе, привалившись спиной к холодной стене.  
После звонка будильника у него ушло полчаса на то, чтобы разогнать упрямо повисшую перед глазами белую паутину. Потом Лешка долго стоял в ванной перед зеркалом, тер глаза и тупо рассматривал свое отражение. Лицо сделалось землисто-серым, челка повисла жирной лоснящейся прядью, щеки запали. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз нормально ел. Не получалось. «Нормально» осталось где-то за чертой из вишневых лепестков, слишком давно и далеко, чтобы быть правдой.  
На то, чтобы одеться, ушло пятнадцать минут.  
Часы показывали без десяти восемь, когда он выходил из дома.  
На этот раз Белочка ждал его, только не у калитки, а на выходе с их поселкового переулка. Первым делом он вложил Лешке в руку продолговатую металлическую штуковину со странной крышкой.  
— Чай, — кивнул он. — С лимоном. Выпьешь по дороге, пошли, а то опоздаем.  
У Лешки даже не было сил спорить — он молча принял у Белочки теплый тамблер и похромал рядом.  
— Ну... не знаю, может, тебе к врачу? — нерешительно кивнул Белка, когда выслушал весь рассказ о Лешкиных несчастьях.  
— К какому? — переспросил тот. Видно было, что думал он обо всем этом не один раз и не по паре минут.  
Белка пожал плечами. Сквозь марево озноба он угадывал за Белкиными очками беспокойство, тощая шея у ворота рубашки покрылась мурашками. Белочка сосредоточенно шагал, стараясь приноровиться к неуверенным Лешкиным движениям.  
— Вот-вот, — кивнул Лешка. — Мать смотрела вчера, говорит — не выдумывай, нифига ты не болеешь. В психушку? Туда, где мозги вправляют?  
Белка сосредоточенно о чем-то раздумывал. Открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, потом передумал.  
Лешка тоже молчал — прислушивался к ощущениям. Все болело. На переносицу давило так, словно на ней лежало три кирпича. Уже на подходе к школе Белочка беспомощно выдавил:  
— Тебе бы дома полежать.  
— С моими полежишь, как же, — Лешка хотел добавить еще, что боится ложиться, боится закрывать глаза, но только растерянно махнул рукой.  
  
* * *  
  
На последнем уроке начались галлюцинации.  
Лешка не сразу сообразил, что это оно, поначалу он подумал, что все происходит на самом деле. Пална монотонно вещала у доски, народ занимался своими делами — все как всегда. А потом из-за дальнего шкафа выглянул ребенок. Лешка протер глаза — откуда в классе взяться ребенку? Кого-то из учителей? Забрел из коридора? Малыш выглянул из-за шкафа еще раз — круглое личико улыбалось. Лешка осмотрелся: класс шуршал страницами, переписывал что-то с доски, шептался, глазел по сторонам. Никто ничего не замечал.  
Лешка прищурился, стараясь сфокусировать расплывающийся взгляд.  
Ребенок выглянул еще раз и больше не прятался — смотрел прямо на Лешку, держась за край шкафа. Они глазели друг на друга в помещении, полном людей, и никому до этого не было дела. Лешка почувствовал тяжелый запах тины и мокрого песка.  
Малыш улыбался, но что-то с ним было не так. Светлые волосы на голове плоско слиплись, словно он только что вылез из воды, лицо было слишком бледным.  
Лешка потряс головой, сжал пальцами виски. Испуганно покосился по сторонам — не смотрит ли на него кто. Нет. Все по-прежнему были поглощены своими делами.  
Малыш сделал шаг из-за шкафа. Лешка, холодея, рассмотрел, что на ребенке нет рубашки — только шорты до колен. Мокрые. А на руках, на бледной груди, на ребрах проступали лилово-зеленоватые пятна. Лешка завороженно наблюдал, как крохотная фигурка делает шаг, потом еще один. Улыбается. И шагает еще раз. Вдруг малыш рассеянно поднял руку, словно собирался почесать шею или вроде того — скрюченные пальчики коснулись кожи в зеленоватых разводах. Лешка отстраненно подумал, что это... синяки. Точно — синяки. Все тело ребенка было покрыто синяками, которым никогда не светило зажить и сойти. Потому что... потому что...  
Вдруг из-под пальцев малыша выползло что-то черное — жирное, блестящее, деловито двигающееся вперед.  
Он стоял в какой-то паре метров от Лешки и по шее у него ползло...  
Лешка почувствовал, что совсем теряет рассудок — по изуродованной гематомами коже ползла пиявка. Черная, крупная, лоснящаяся.  
Ребенок шагнул вперед.  
Протянул руку.  
Одноклассники вокруг просматривались словно сквозь серую дымку, — но то была не дымка. Лешка знал, что это было такое. Это был туман. Туман с канализационного ручья.  
«Не могу дышать, — сказал ребенок. — Я не могу дышать».  
Лешка, паникуя, подпрыгнул на своем месте — переносицу и барабанные перепонки рванула острая боль. И тут же, секунда в секунду, грянул звонок с урока.  
Малыш в синяках исчез — просто растворился. От увиденного осталась только ломота в висках и привкус крови во рту.  
Лешка сжал руки в кулаки и отыскал взглядом Белочку. Только Белке он мог рассказать о происходящем. Только с Белкой он чувствовал себя в безопасности, насколько бы дико это ни звучало.  
  
* * *  
  
— Я подхватил что-то там, у ручья, — Лешка прислушивался к собственным словам и не верил, что это говорит он — настолько сухой хриплый шелест отличался от его обычного, нормального голоса. — Белка, ты понимаешь, у меня совсем едет крыша.  
Они медленно шли вдоль переулка, окаймленного горящими фонарями.  
Сначала Белочка предлагал расположиться на скамейке у калитки, Лешка был за то, чтобы упасть во дворе, но в конце концов выбрали третий вариант — пошли гулять по поселку. Лешке казалось, что когда он идет, пусть медленно, пусть с трудом, не так ломит суставы и глаза видят яснее. А в остальном был полный швах.  
Вторник. Вторник.  
А ведь всего лишь день назад, в воскресенье, он чувствовал себя отлично. Лучше не придумаешь.  
— Там ничего нет, кроме комаров и сырости, — упрямо настаивал Белочка.  
— Тогда что со мной? Я свихнулся, да?  
Белка остановился. Лешка по инерции замер тоже. Хотя, можно было и не останавливаться — оба и так едва переставляли ноги.  
— Подними голову.  
Лешка вздернул подбородок — глаза резанул оранжевый свет фонаря. В освещенном круге резвились насекомые: мелкие, крупные и один совсем огромный ночной мотылек.  
Белка внимательно посмотрел на него — прямо в лицо. Лешке стало даже не по себе от напряжения, с которым Белка всматривался: не моргал, сжал губы и поднял голову ему навстречу.  
«Наверное, со стороны смотрится, что мы вот-вот поцелуемся», — вяло подумал Лешка. И нетерпеливо дернулся:  
— Ну, чего там? — Белочка смотрел. Потом медленно покачал головой.  
— Да не очень. Совсем не очень. Иди завтра к врачу. Наплюй на мать, на школу и иди. Понял? — последнее слово вышло с какой-то внезапной горячностью. Лешка поежился. Белка продолжал всматриваться в его лицо. Насекомые над их головами едва слышно жужжали. — Может... помогут. Иди к врачу, обязательно. Хочешь... хочешь, я с тобой схожу?  
Лешка отвернулся от фонаря. Попеременно бросало то в жар, то в холод. Спина мокла, руки тряслись. Но самое поганое творилось в голове — мысли то ползли, ни на что не реагируя, то пускались галопом, так что ни одну из них невозможно было ухватить. Лешка понимал только, что боится остаться один, боится лечь спать.  
Внутри все выжигали дурные предчувствия. Было тоскливо-тоскливо, так, что хотелось выть.  
— Я... пойду, — наконец кивнул он. — Я пойду. Завтра.  
Белка вдруг совсем разнервничался. Ухватил его за рукав, приблизил лицо почти вплотную и яростно зашептал:  
— Не может быть, чтобы все плохо! Не должно так быть, правда? Несправедливо!  
Несмотря на болезненный морок, Лешка сообразил, что ведет себя Белочка странно. Это ему полагалось нести чушь и дергаться, трястись от температуры и с лихорадочной настойчивостью заглядывать в глаза, ему, Лешке. А Белка-то чего? Впрочем, он уже не знал, что так, а что не так.  
Хотелось пить.  
И прилечь.  
И прогнать чем-нибудь жуткий привкус изо рта, а из желудка — тошноту.  
Лицо горело, а кожа на ощупь была совсем ледяной. Как так, мать не видит никаких симптомов?  
— Пойдем домой, — тихо сказал Лешка. А потом произнес в пустоту — и сам испугался того, что сказал: — Я не хочу умирать. Не хочу.  
Белка еще сильнее вцепился в его рукав, но никак его реплику не прокомментировал. Только понурился и едва слышно буркнул:  
— Пойдем.  
  
* * *  
  
Мне тоже приснился сон.  
Это даже смешно — за такой долгий срок моего знакомства с Верховьями я сам не видел ни одного сна с их участием. Я просто знал, что Верховья есть, что они рядом, но снов не видел. Ни одного.  
А сегодня приснился — за час до полуночи. Я рано улегся спать — после прогулки с Заубером настроение испортилось напрочь. Я мудрил и старался ни о чем не думать, но все было яснее ясного — он умрет. И уже очень скоро. Не будет больше посиделок на скамейке во дворе, не будет прогулок, не будет совместных походов в школу. Не будет ничего.  
«Ты идиот, — говорил я себе. — Всего этого и так не было бы, если б не Верховья. И за то, что у тебя это появилось, они хотят получить свою цену».  
А еще я говорил себе, что Заубер не первый и не последний. Что будут еще. И что ему все равно уже ничем не поможешь, его участь — дело решенное. Так я старался подбадривать себя резкими циничными размышлениями, но выходило плохо — перед глазами то и дело всплывало его осунувшееся лицо и лихорадочный взгляд. Он ничего не знал, но неосознанно искал у меня надежды — словно я был в состоянии эту надежду ему дать.  
Я хотел его хоть немного утешить. Хоть сколько-нибудь облегчить то, что с ним творилось. Но от этого я еще сильнее чувствовал себя гадиной — ведь сам во всем был виноват.  
А ночью мне приснился сон.  
Я стоял на знакомой черте — там, где заканчиваются гаражи и начинается пустошь. Стоял и смотрел вниз — на укрытый камышом ручей. Казалось, что бетонные опоры, несущие трубу коллектора, подпирают заодно и низкое серое небо. Все было как всегда — зеленая трава, редкий кустарник, кочки и холмики, выступающие местами из травы куски арматуры и даже коровий череп — первый, кто встретил меня в Верховьях два года назад. Все было то же, все было на месте.  
И, вместе с тем, не то.  
Небо ли стало ниже? Или рокот водопада сделался более зловещим? Трава потемнела? Я не видел заметных глазу признаков, но понимал, что Верховья хотят что-то всем этим сказать.  
Я стоял, а за спиной моей были гаражи, я чувствовал умиротворение, несмотря на то, что дневные заботы никуда не ушли — остались со мной. И все равно мне было легко и спокойно.  
Трава шелестела. Качался камыш. Небо над кладбищем расчерчивали ласточки. Я хотел по привычке шагнуть вперед, пойти дальше и... проснулся.  
Сердце колотилось тяжелее обычного, во рту пересохло.  
Наверное, я тоже мог теперь считать, что мне приснился кошмар. Больше уснуть я так и не сумел — прислушивался к ночной тишине и гадал, каково там Лешке.

  
  
**СРЕДА**

  
  
Лешка не понимал — спал он ночью или нет.  
Когда небо окрасилось грязно-розовым, он откинул одеяло и спустил ноги с кровати. Собственное тело казалось до омерзения бледным, от постели пахло потом и еще какой-то дрянью. Голова по ощущениям напоминала гнилую дыню. Он потрогал языком десны и щеки изнутри — слизистая покрылась болезненными язвами.  
К врачу. К врачу. К врачу.  
У зеркала Лешка заставил себя широко раскрыть рот. Высунул язык. Ничего. С виду — ничего. Еще раз потрогал кончиком языка небо: язва. Рельефная, кисловатая на вкус, мерзкая и совершенно чужеродная.  
Он включил воду в ванной и обессиленно опустился на бортик. До звонка будильника оставалось не меньше сорока минут.  
Потом он долго лежал в теплой воде, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Сердце то рвалось как бешеное, то замедлялось почти до полной неподвижности. Моргать — и то было больно.  
Умирать совсем не хотелось.  
Ночью ему что-то снилось, но измученный мозг попросту заблокировал все воспоминания — Лешка помнил какие-то разрозненные обрывки: тяжелый плеск воды, ветер пополам с песком и колючей травяной трухой, столбы, столбы, потом — кресты, надгробия и снова столбы. И небо — тоже кусками. С одной стороны оно было свинцово-тяжелым, с другой — до болезненного лавандовым и прозрачным, но все под ним внушало страх и опасность. Все. Даже мелкие, не связанные друг с другом фрагменты.  
Кажется, он плакал.  
А может, и нет.  
Ванна не расслабляла, наоборот, пугала щекотными прикосновениями воды к телу, а яркая лампочка под потолком резала глаза, то и дело раздваиваясь.  
Он пошел в школу. Он сам не знал, зачем туда пошел.  
Возможно, потому что не представлял, как станет объясняться с врачами, что им скажет, как опишет свой недуг. А больше другого он боялся матери — вдруг у него ничего не найдут и отправят домой, где ему придется рассказывать, почему вместо школы он оказался вдруг в больнице.  
Так что в положенное время Лешка выполз из калитки, где его уже привычно поджидал Белочка. Даже не в конце переулка, а у самого палисадника. Впрочем, ничего странного — сегодня ведь они не опаздывали.  
Первым делом Белка оглядел его с ног до головы. Нервно сглотнул — не сумел подавить предательское движение горлом.  
— Чо, ужас? — буркнул Лешка. Голос изменился до неузнаваемости. Как и он сам.  
— Н-да-а... — неопределенно протянул Белка.  
На нем была темно-фиолетовая ветровка и потертые вельветовые брюки — от форменного костюма. Линзы очков остро поблескивали, волнистые светлые пряди то и дело отбрасывало ветром.  
— Ты идти сможешь? — Белка ни словом не напомнил ему про врача. Словно точно знал, что про это говорить не надо. Лешка был этому очень рад.  
Когда они подошли к школе, Лешка сказал зачем-то:  
— Все началось с прогулки. С той гребаной прогулки. Что-то там пошло... не так. Я сошел с ума?  
Белка быстро глянул на него, потом резко качнул головой, мол, не сошел. И, не дожидаясь вопросов, рванул в дверной проем, смешиваясь с толпой учеников.  
  
* * *  
  
Верховья сердятся.  
Я это чувствую, я слышу гул канализационного водопада, разбивающегося о поверхность озера. Я его слышу сегодня все утро, куда бы ни пошел.  
С Заубером совсем плохо. Похоже, не сегодня-завтра с ним будет... покончено.  
Я не знаю, о чем мне думать. То ли о том, что три дня назад на Лешу было чертовски приятно смотреть, то ли о том, что сейчас он превратился в ходячего покойника. С Вадиком было иначе. Но Вадик, тот, похоже, и не сопротивлялся, тупо принимал то, что с ним творилось и удивленно прислушивался к себе. Смотрел внутрь. Заубер не такой. Он не сдается так просто, он цепляется за реальность изо всех сил. Он до сих пор способен вести связный диалог, контролировать свои действия, пусть и с трудом. Он терпит чудовищную боль, он каждую минуту сдерживает тошноту, он уже третий день ничего нормально не ел.  
Но он держится.  
Держится.  
Ходит в эту гребаную школу, провалиться ей сквозь землю, сидит на уроках, делает вид, что все нормально. Только я вижу, как ему больно и как он боится.  
Черт, черт, черт! Какого хрена это оказался именно Заубер! Почему это не мог быть кто-то другой?!  
Стоп, говорю я себе. Стоп, замолчи, остановись. Чем Леша Заубер лучше других? Тем, что у него мушка над губой и челка эффектно падает на лоб?  
Что. Вообще. Происходит.  
А происходит то, что я сижу за своей четвертой партой, наблюдаю за умирающим Лешей и загибаюсь от безысходности.  
И никакой коровий череп мне больше не в состоянии помочь.  
  
* * *  
  
Лешка как раз сидел и думал, что реальность сдвинулась, когда химичка его окликнула.  
«Реальность сдвинулась» — это означало, что он уже был не в состоянии мыслить здраво. «Реальность сдвинулась» — это означало, что плоскость странного и плоскость нормального поменялись местами. Он чувствовал спиной Белочкин взволнованный взгляд, чувствовал тупую, саднящую боль в затылке и был не в состоянии разложить это все на логичные, четкие составные части.  
И когда химичка, Татьяна Михайловна, сказала что-то вроде «Заубер, а ты сейчас эту формулу для всех и напишешь», Лешка даже не соображал, что обращаются к нему. Кто-то подтолкнул его под локоть, мол, не спи, шухер. Кто-то хихикнул. А Лешка поднял руку к лицу и думал, что сейчас сойдет с ума от пронизывающей боли в переносице. Боль закапала на парту алым — кровь. Он тупо размазал влажное расплывающееся пятно пальцами. Покрутил головой, ничего не понимая.  
Кто-то слева пискнул: «У него кровь! Тань Михайловна, у Лешки кровь пошла из носа!»  
Кто-то придушенно охнул.  
Шуршание перекрыл зычный голос химички:  
— Ус-по-ко-ить-ся! Всем успокоиться! Леша, сходи к медсестре!  
Лешка, пошатываясь, встал. Голову он неловко держал на отлете, зажимая пальцами нос. Перед глазами все плыло.  
Голос Белочки где-то на периферии сдерживал панику, приказывал собраться, прийти в себя:  
— Тань Михална, я с ним схожу! Смотрите, ему совсем плохо!  
— Всем успокоиться, нормально все! Ищенко, иди. Проводи его к медсестре. Урок продолжается!  
В школьном коридоре было тихо. Лешка тупо глянул на манжет рубашки — крахмальный край весь пропитался кровью. Не разбирая дороги, он побрел к туалету. Позади хлопнула дверь.  
Запершись в кабинке, Лешка попытался найти в карманах платок. Бесполезно. Зажал нос рукавом. Криво опустился прямо на унитаз и привалился головой к переборке. Снаружи его кто-то звал, но скоро голос замолк. Воздух вокруг словно сгустился и потемнел.  
В следующую секунду щелкнула задвижка соседней кабины.  
Лешка продолжал сидеть — сил подняться не было вовсе. А потом услышал голос — за переборкой, к которой он прижимался лбом, кто-то говорил. Быстро-быстро, странным нарочитым полушепотом. Причем слова то ли произносились в таком порядке, то ли проговаривались слишком быстро, то ли вообще черт-те что значили — разобрать, кто и что там рассказывает, не получалось. Это был не монолог, не отдельные фразы, предназначенные кому-то другому, просто непонятный поток бормотания с паузами в неожиданных местах. Ни единого слова было не разобрать. Молитва? Ругань в чей-то адрес? И голос. Голос звучал хрипловато, монотонно и низко. Воспаленный Лешкин мозг вообще не мог найти в происходящем точку опоры. Белочка? Рядом, там, за переборкой? Нет, вряд ли. Не его голос, совсем не его. Тогда кто?  
А еще было что-то в самой интонации, в странно выбрасываемых словах, в предложениях, отделяемых друг от друга паузами, что-то такое, от чего волосы на черепе приподнялись и зябко зашевелились.  
Лешка попытался тряхнуть головой, но переносицу тут же пронзила чудовищная боль. Остановившийся было алый ручеек потек с новой силой. Рукав пиджака промок насквозь. Оставалось только сидеть, скорчившись на унитазе, и прислушиваться. Некоторые паузы были короче, некоторые — длиннее, иногда между ними вклинивались короткие вздохи, которые странным образом дополняли весь этот абсурдный бормотательный бред.  
В голову пришли две вещи, и обе неприятные. Первая — странный говор из-за переборки гипнотизирует, заставляя напрягать перепонки, вникать, вплетаться в поток бормотания, несмотря на сверлящую боль. А вторая — будет скверно, если человек из соседней кабинки обнаружит его присутствие. Вторая мысль была вообще чушью, но ощущение почему-то получалось именно такое.  
С одной стороны хотелось зажать уши руками, повалиться на грязный кафель и отсечь от себя чудовищный речитатив. С другой — внимать, внимать, внимать.  
Лешка замер, разрываясь — слушать дальше, не думать ни о чем, лавируя между словами, нагоняя паузы и замирая на вздохах, или попытаться все же отсюда выбраться? Там, снаружи, есть люди. Там хотя бы никто не сможет подобраться к нему незамеченным. Но тут же вспомнился вчерашний малыш в застарелых кровоподтеках — малыша-то никто не увидел, кроме него.  
В бормотание влилась особенно длинная пауза. Лешка почувствовал, как его несчастные перепонки напрягаются и вибрируют, словно эту паузу проложил ультразвук.  
Больше инстинктивно, чем думая, он из последних сил откинул задвижку и толкнул дверь, а через пару секунд был уже в коридоре.  
Там его ждал Белочка — обеспокоенный, сверкающий круглыми глазами и вконец растерянный.  
— Чего? — заглядывая Лешке в лицо, сразу же выпалил он.  
Лешка привалился спиной к стене. Школьный коридор был пуст — ни единого человека.  
— Кто... кто заходил сюда следом за мной? — спотыкаясь на вдохах, пробормотал Лешка. — После меня... в туалет... кто?  
Белка продолжал сверлить его безумным взглядом.  
— Н-никого.  
— Точно?..  
— Я следом за тобой шел. Никого.  
Лешка уставился на собственные ладони. Потом размазал по ним кровь. Думать о том, как он сейчас выглядит, сил не осталось. Вообще ни на что не осталось. Он медленно запрокинул голову вверх и сполз по стене на пол.  
Лицо Белки исказилось мучительной гримасой, словно это ему было больно.  
Через секунду Белочка все же взял себя в руки и решительно ухватил Лешку за рукав.  
— Вставай, пошли домой. Я тебя провожу. Придумаем что-нибудь. Пошли!  
Лешка отнял руку от лица. Он даже не представлял никогда, что Белкин голос может звучать вот так — яростно и решительно.  
  
* * *  
  
Дома, к счастью, никого не было.  
Лешка почти не помнил, как они добирались от школы до поселка, но последние метры до собственной комнаты Белочка почти волок его на себе. Можно было подумать, откуда взялось столько сил у его субтильного соседа, но мозг обволакивала кровь, ноги подкашивались, перед глазами мельтешили алые мошки.  
Белочка с хриплым вздохом сгрузил его на кровать. Болело все, все, каждая мелкая мышца, каждая клеточка, каждое сухожилие. О том, чтобы раздеться, речи вообще не шло.  
— Одеяло... — это было все, что Лешка сумел выдавить из себя. Ему казалось, что он наглотался зеленой речной воды и теперь она плещется в глазах изнутри. Тошнило.  
«Тазик бы еще...», — пронеслось где-то на периферии, но тут же стало не до этого.  
Белочка стянул с него кроссовки и до подбородка укрыл одеялом, а сам опустился рядом — на краешек кровати.  
— Леша. Леша, не молчи. Говори что-нибудь, — запричитал он прямо над ухом. — Леша, «скорую»? Давай вызовем «скорую»?  
Островки законченных мыслей сделались совсем редкими — сознание уплывало, уцепиться ни за что не получалось.  
«Скорую?» — и тут же вспомнилось давнее: Сережка, Белочкин дружок, умирающий на каталке прямо в лифте БСМП, Сережка с кровью в глазу, с пеной у рта, и тело его корежат страшные судороги.  
«Вот оно, — вдруг болезненно четко осознал Лешка. — Оно, да. Оно самое».  
И тут же эти мысли потонули в зеленоватой речной воде — была она омерзительно теплой и солоноватой на вкус. Вслух получилось только сказать:  
— Не надо... «скорую». Мне холодно. Твою мать... как холодно. — Зубы теперь выбивали чечетку от озноба, казалось, что он не сможет согреться, даже если его засунуть в печь крематория.  
Белка засуетился. Бросился к шкафу, распахнул дверцы — никаких одеял там больше, разумеется, не нашлось.  
Лешка слышал собственные стоны, но словно со стороны — никак не верилось, что такие звуки способен издавать он сам.  
Пометавшись по комнате, Белочка снова замер у кровати.  
— Очень холодно?.. — растерянно произнес он.  
Лешка ничего не ответил.  
Белка решительно скинул обувь, дернул край одеяла. Помедлив секунду, улегся рядом и укрыл их обоих почти с головой. Сил спорить и сопротивляться не было.  
Сначала Белка нерешительно обнял его, потом, ерзнув, прижался плотнее, почти вжал себя в Лешкино тело. Протестовать не получалось. Белочка нащупал его руку, переплел их пальцы, — горячее дыхание коснулось Лешкиной шеи.  
Но, как ни странно, он начал согреваться. Застывшая было кровь потекла по венам, ноги отошли, озноб больше не колотил. Лешка ткнулся куда-то в ворот Белкиной рубашки и постарался успокоиться.  
Скоро придет мать. Она должна что-нибудь придумать.  
«А потом Сережку, вроде как, скрутило. Невралгическое что-то, я нифига в этом не разбираюсь».  
Кровь, кровь в глазу, а второй до белка закатился.  
Звал... Славика.  
Белочка мерно дышал рядом — Лешка чувствовал его тощие ноги, выступающие ребра, жесткую спину. Они лежали под одним одеялом, переплетясь накрепко, и Лешка с удивлением ощущал, что боль немного отступает. Не до конца, но все же. Кирпичи убрали с переносицы, и противная речная вода больше не заливала глаза. Немного... достаточно, чтобы зажмуриться и думать только о весенних деревьях и грядущих каникулах. И не вспоминать ни о чем плохом.  
Он поправится. Придет мать. Белочка рядом. Все будет хорошо.  
  
* * *  
  
Я понимал, что нельзя этого делать.  
Ни в коем случае нельзя, нельзя.  
Я понимал, но не мог этого не сделать.  
Заубера так жестоко ломало, он смотрелся таким жалким, у него даже не было сил попросить что-то — воды иди второе одеяло. Да я и понятия не имел, где то второе одеяло искать.  
Я не думал в тот момент ни о чем — ни о матери, ни о Верховьях, ни о собственной роли во всей этой истории. Я просто лег рядом с ним и... я это сделал, только чтобы его согреть. Только согреть. Пусть и понимал, что нельзя.  
И вот сейчас я все еще лежу на его кровати, обнимаю, держу за руку, и до меня начинает доходить. Так просто — как раньше я этого мог не заметить? Так просто и так страшно.  
Заубер тяжело дышит мне в шею, от него пахнет страхом и болезнью; он спит, а мне хочется притиснуть его еще крепче, насколько это вообще возможно, влезть к нему под кожу, смешать свою кровь и его — и никогда не отделяться.  
Но понимание жестоко: внезапное, острое, злое, и я не могу его игнорировать.  
Верховья завязаны на мне. То, что они делают — невозможно без меня. Они накрепко спаяны со мной, так же, как я теперь хочу быть связан с Заубером. Именно так, в точности так.  
Если меня не станет — не станет и этого замкнутого круга. Действие прекратится, зараза рассеется.  
А вдруг — нет, думаю я. А вдруг я ошибаюсь, вдруг это действует на меня безумие Заубера — ведь я слишком близко к нему подобрался.  
Нет, нет. Я могу сколько угодно рассуждать — истина не изменится.  
Хорошо, допустим, я ошибаюсь. Но шансы ошибиться или угадать примерно равны. Это значило, что возможность исправить ошибку все же существовала.  
Пусть так, пусть самым радикальным способом из всех возможных, но... это же был Леша Заубер.  
Говнюк, который в упор меня не замечал, полная моя противоположность. Заслуживал ли он того, чтобы вырвать его из лап Верховий такой ценой?  
Заслуживал.  
Вот и все. Так просто.  
Еще пять минут. Совсем недолго — еще пять минут. Послушать, как в такт дыханию приподнимается грудная клетка. Пять минут.  
А потом осторожно убрать откинуть одеяло, встать, и...  
Главное — ничего не бояться.  
  
* * *  
  
Лешка сморгнул мутное марево. За окном заметно вечерело.  
Сколько же он провалялся? А Белка? Он поспешно пошарил рукой возле себя — только одеяло, а больше никого. Лешка дернулся так поспешно, что снова накатила дурнота. Рядом с ним Белочки не было.  
Кое-как продрав глаза до конца, Лешка увидел, что Белочка все же никуда не ушел — сидел на краю кровати к нему спиной.  
Обувался? Собирался идти?  
— Ты домой? — тихо позвал Лешка. Боль и грязная речная вода возвращались.  
— А?.. — Белка вздрогнул всем телом. — А... да, домой. Поздно уже, мать шум поднимет.  
И больше ничего не говорил. Лешка видел только его прямую спину и светлый затылок.  
Он осознал вдруг, что страх исчез. Пусть боль никуда не делась, но страха почему-то больше не было. О чем он там думал? «Скорая», лифт, БСМП? Сережка, Белочкин приятель?  
— Это ведь... ты? — тихо спросил он. Белочка вздрогнул еще раз, но не обернулся. И переспрашивать не стал.  
— Да. — И это было все. Больше — ни слова. Только короткое «да» после паузы.  
Наверное, стоило его пришибить. Собраться с силами, встать и свернуть его чертову цыплячью шею. Но ярости не было вообще. И сил на нее — никаких. В висках стучали настырные молоточки.  
Вот и все. Он на самом деле подцепил что-то там, у ручья. Белку. Точнее, Белку он подцепил раньше, в своем собственном дворе, на скамейке. А там, за железнодорожным полотном, за гаражами круг... просто замкнулся.  
Теперь все встало на места.  
Лешка повалился на подушку.  
Белка не оборачивался. Но вставая, тихо сказал:  
— Леша, все будет хорошо. Я тебе обещаю. Это... пройдет. Я знаю способ. Не бойся ничего, ложись спать. Завтра все уже пройдет.  
Лешка не успел и слова сказать — Белка подхватил свою сумку и вышел из комнаты.  
Виски ломило, десны саднило, из покрывших язык нарывов начало что-то сочиться. У самых глаз снова разлилась омерзительная зеленоватая вода.  
Лешка зарылся лицом в одеяло — глубоко, как только мог.  
Чертова подушка пахла Белкой. Белкой, который его убил.  
«Он сказал, что все будет хорошо», — робко заметил кто-то внутри.  
Почему-то хотелось поверить, и, вместе с тем... не хотелось. Но чувствовалось, что Белка не шутит, не успокаивает напрасными обещаниями. Он сам твердо верил, что все будет хорошо.  
Куда он, в таком случае, пошел?..  
Догадка пронеслась сквозь мозг кислотной кометой, путая мысли.  
«Я тебе обещаю. Завтра все уже пройдет».  
Лешка выругался сквозь зубы. Хрипло закашлялся. Не думая, не рационализируя, не соображая, что делает, он рывком отшвырнул одеяло. Стиснул зубы, злобно игнорируя боль. Движения были неуверенные, слабые, но внезапная догадка подстегивала. Силы, которых не хватало на ярость, откуда-то появились теперь.  
Лешка нащупал у кровати кроссовки. За окном уже начинало темнеть.  
  
* * *  
  
Я, разумеется, бывал в Верховьях ночью, и не раз.  
Но сравнивать те разы и этот, нынешний, было бы верхом глупости и легкомыслия. Даже хорошо, что все кончится… так. Я уже не узнаю, совершил ли я глупость или спас Заубера.  
К лучшему, к лучшему, к лучшему.  
Надеюсь, что загробной жизни нет. А если она есть, хорошо бы мертвецы никак не пересекались с живыми. Я не хочу потом выяснить, что Лешка пропал, загнулся. Умер где-нибудь в реанимации городской больнички. Или дома — залил кровью всю постель. Или…  
Когда между гаражами наметился просвет, я бросил думать об этом.  
Ей-богу, неподходяще.  
Верховья встретили меня ветром. Ветер надул куртку, забрался под рубашку, набился в рот, в глаза, в уши. Так что я даже не сразу расслышал грохот водопада. Водопад — вот что мне было нужно.  
И вот я бегу, бегу, бегу. Замедляться нельзя, размышлять — тоже. Стоит остановиться, и к водопаду можно не попасть вообще. По дорожке бежать удобно — на ней почти нет случайных камней и ухабов. Можно, правда, споткнуться о проволоку или арматуру, незаметную в темноте, но это мелочи. Главное — не останавливаться.  
Бежать легко.  
Меня обдувает прохладный влажный воздух — весенний воздух Верховий. Я и не думал, что мой последний визит сюда окажется настолько приятным. Впрочем, я еще даже не начал. Дальше может случиться всякое.  
Ветер шумит в ушах.  
Трава клонится мне вслед.  
На горизонте качают ветвями кладбищенские деревья, а на западной стороне еще видны брызги алеющей закатной зари. Луна все еще полная. Я чувствую запах ручья и всем телом ощущаю вибрацию водопада.  
Озеро. Водопад. Стоп. Я почти на месте.  
Там я все же остановлюсь. Посмотрю… вокруг.  
Берега канализационного озера достаточно высоки — и это хорошо. Я бы не пережил, если бы пришлось заходить в эту воду с пологого берега. А так – раз! — и на месте. Я стою прямо напротив огромного жерла трубы: водопад с ревом извергается вниз, превращаясь у поверхности озера в белую бурлящую пену. Пена несет на себе всякий мусор — ветки, пустые пластиковые бутылки, пивные банки. Она закручивает всю эту мешанину в водоворот, топит, следом тут же выплевывает на поверхность. Смотреть на это место — все равно, что смотреть на огонь.  
Я стою на берегу и смотрю.  
Представляю, как вода подхватит меня и понесет. Надеюсь, это будет быстро.  
Страха почти нет, только адреналин и даже, пожалуй, азарт. Мама дорогая, кто бы мог подумать — азарт!  
Ветер усиливается, я это чувствую всем телом — меня шатает из стороны в сторону прямо на обрыве, но я не могу оторвать глаз. Трава укладывается почти параллельно земле. Возле водопада не слышно других звуков — только сорвавшаяся с привязи вода.  
Я встану спиной. Да, спиной — лучше всего. Может, я сломаю шею, когда приложусь о поверхность.  
Заубер, наверное, спит. Точнее бродит по закоулкам своих кошмаров, возможно, просит воды или мерзнет под несколькими одеялами. Я совсем некстати вспоминаю, как он прижимался ко мне. Он считал меня своей последней надеждой, вот и прижимался. Все так, я — его последняя надежда.  
Тучи у горизонта сходятся в одну плотную темную массу. Пепельные облака закрывают луну. Внизу бурлит и ревет вода. Я стану одной из многих историй Верховий. И это, несмотря ни на что, очень правильно. Красиво. Законченно.  
Ну… вперед, что ли.  
Я поворачиваюсь к водопаду спиной и становлюсь пятками на самый обрыв. Закрываю глаза.  
В конце концов, какая Верховьям разница, кого забирать — меня или Заубера. Им-то точно все равно.  
Подо мной опасно проседает мягкий берег, покрытый мелкой травой.  
Я закрыл глаза.  
Я ничего не вижу.  
Я уже… уже почти… но тут из ветреной темноты доносится чей-то хриплый голос — не крик, а настоящий рев:  
— Белка! Белка-а-а, стой! Не смей, стой, Белка-а-а!  
Я вынужден открыть глаза. Мне уже не хочется, но я вынужден.  
  
* * *  
  
До гаражей Лешка хромал, как настоящий инвалид — тело не слушалось, ноги цеплялись за все подряд, позвоночник выжигало болью. Хотелось никуда не спешить, хотелось остановиться, присесть, а потом прилечь прямо на холодную весеннюю землю. Хотелось выкашлять горящие огнем внутренности. Хотелось сдохнуть — немедленно.  
Но было нельзя — где-то там впереди придурок Белка собирался сделать глупость.  
Виноват ли он был в случившемся с Лешкой? Даже если и так, подобной участи Белка не заслуживал.  
Но все эти мысли проносились фоном, обрывками — по-настоящему Лешка ни о чем не думал. Просто толкал свое выдохшееся тело вперед, игнорируя боль в каждой клетке.  
У гаражей, как ни странно, сделалось немного легче. От гаражей Лешка побежал. Неловко — припадая на обе ноги, то и дело запинаясь о взгорки и ухабы, но — побежал.  
К горизонту стягивались тучи, закрывая остатки вечерней зари, деревья на кладбище скрипели ветвями. И ветер, ветер, ветер.  
Вроде бы, когда он вышел из калитки, ветра не было.  
Впрочем, какая на хрен разница.  
Отыскать Белку не составило труда — куда еще он мог податься? Канализационное озерцо с водопадом было средоточием Верховий, его началом, его сердцем. Лешка чувствовал, как его словно магнитом тянет в сторону мерного неумолимого рокота.  
Белка там. Наверняка.  
Ветер мешал дышать.  
«А ты можешь не дышать?», — издевательски подзуживал кто-то в голове.  
«Могу. Я все могу. Иди на хер», — Лешка только плотнее стискивал зубы и ковылял вперед.  
Теперь бы не ошибиться с берегом. Но если Белка добирался с той же стороны, что и он, должно быть, удастся выйти правильно. Не замедляться, не думать, не прислушиваться к боли. Шаг, другой, раз, два, еще раз. Вперед.  
А потом Лешка увидел его — прямо на краю обрыва. Белочка стоял, задрав лицо вверх, к темным облакам, и, казалось, к чему-то прислушивался. Из-за облаков на мгновение вынырнула луна, и Лешка рассмотрел, что глаза его закрыты. Кроссовки опасно вибрировали на самом краю, а за спиной — ревущая бездна.  
— Белка! Белка-а-а, стой! Не смей, стой, Белка-а-а! — заорал он, что было сил. Ему казалось, что во всем этом шуме, реве и грохоте Белка ничего не услышит. Но в следующую секунду Белка крупно вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
— Белочка! Белочка, стой. Стой, не двигайся! — не прекращая шагать, кричал Лешка.  
Шаг. Шаг, шаг, еще раз, один, два, три. Собраться, не останавливаться. Не отпускать Белкин взгляд.  
Тот смотрел на него широко распахнутыми остекленевшими глазами — казалось, что Лешку он не узнает.  
Лешка замер в метре от края, в метре от Белки — боялся двинуться дальше. Так боятся приближаться к самоубийцам, замершим на самом краю крыши. Он только шептал напрочь сорванным голосом:  
— Белка, Белка… Ты чего — с ума сошел? Вернись. Давай, иди сюда. Белка…  
Тот пялился перед собой, потом сморгнул раз, второй — глаза сделались более осмысленными. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и вытянул руки в стороны, словно собрался полететь.  
— Белка, Белка… — бормотал Лешка скороговоркой. Он вдруг понял, что если Белка сейчас бросится вниз, все будет кончено. Что именно «все», он толком не знал, но был уверен, что это — конец.  
— Не подходи! — выдохнул вдруг тот. — Стой на месте, не подходи!  
— Стою. Я стою, ты что, не видишь? Я не двигаюсь. — Лешка даже поднял зачем-то ладони в жесте, которым в фильмах преступники демонстрируют, что оружия у них нет.  
Сердце бухало в груди, словно отбойный молот. Языка и губ Лешка не чувствовал. Голова кружилась. Ветер усиливался, вокруг сделалось темно, как в глухой пещере. На секунду показалось, что рев водопада стал громче.  
— Я не могу, Заубер!.. — выкрикнул Белка, и голос его звучал так, словно из него жилы тянули. — Не могу! Стой, где стоишь, не приближайся.  
Лешка вдруг почувствовал ярость. Ту самую ярость, которую должен был почувствовать, когда Белка признался ему, что он — причина кошмара. Тогда ярости не было, а сейчас она вдруг вскипела у сердца темной кровавой волной — и затопила до самого горла.  
— Что ты не можешь, идиот?! — заорал Лешка, перекрикивая водопад и ветер. — Что не можешь?! А людей убивать ты можешь?! Давай, давай, слабак чертов! Давай, прыгай!.. Конечно, так ведь проще всего!..  
Луна снова показалась из-за облаков, и Лешка увидел, что по щекам Белки текут слезы. Собираются под линзами очков и катятся ниже. Тонкие серебристые дорожки.  
Лешка шагнул вперед. Протянул руку. До Белочки оставалось меньше полуметра. Хлипкий обрыв мог не выдержать двоих.  
— Давай руку. Скорее! — крикнул он.  
Белка не двигался. Он зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать слезы.  
— Руку давай! Ну! Ты видишь, что тут творится?! Бегом, ненормальный!  
И Белка протянул ему руку — пальцы тряслись, рукав надувало ветром.  
Лешка накрепко ухватил его за запястье и дернул на себя. Белка почти повалился на него — оставалось только обхватить его за плечи и рывком оттащить подальше от обрыва. С неба вдруг посыпался град — неожиданно крупный, острый. Лешка дернул безвольное Белкино тело к ближайшим кустам. Через несколько шагов тот очухался и пошел самостоятельно, намертво вцепившись в Лешкин рукав. Ветер сбивал с ног. Град буквально рвал незащищенную одеждой кожу.  
— Надо на кладбище, — просипел Белка. — Там безопасно. Там самое безопасное место.  
Лешка прикинул, сколько им добираться до кладбища — под порывами урагана вряд ли они туда доберутся вообще. Рухнут в воду с мостика или переломают ноги в ямах. Или заблудятся в этом чудовищном безумии.  
Нет, не годилось.  
Он бросился под кусты, схватив в охапку невесомого Белку. Припал к земле, обнимая его, накрывая их головы курткой. Где-то вдалеке с треском рухнуло дерево. Непонятно в какой стороне гремел жестяным настилом мост над ручьем. Ветер продирал до костей, словно нож.  
Лешка услышал, как Белочка рядом что-то бормочет, заикаясь от страха, и крепче притиснул его к себе — так же, как всего несколько часов назад делал сам Белка.  
Дерево рухнуло ближе.  
Лешка вжал голову в мокрую траву.  
Водопад визжал, выл, надрывался.  
Верховья никого не хотели отпускать.

  
  
**ЧЕТВЕРГ**

  
  
Я замерз. Зуб не попадал на зуб, настолько я замерз. Наверное, именно так себя и должен чувствовать покойник на дне грязного канализационного озера. В рот набился непонятный мусор — трава вперемешку с песком, глаза не получалось расклеить, как я ни старался. Рядом кто-то тихо возился.  
Я вспомнил все, что случилось накануне, и первой мыслью было: «Мать прибьет». Но потом припомнился ревущий поток и застывший в метре от меня Заубер — бледный, вытянувшийся в струну, подающий мне руку. И мысль о матери и возможном наказании немедленно растаяла.  
Я вскочил — быстро, насколько позволяли онемевшие мышцы. Вокруг все было серо-синим — занимался рассвет. Верховья утратили свои грозные краски — сделались самым обыкновенным местом, простой окраиной. Чуть в стороне валялась намокшая и измятая куртка — не моя, Лешкина. Сам Лешка лежал рядом на траве — медленно шевелился и встряхивал головой.  
Через пару секунд он уже сидел ровно и ошарашено пялился на меня. А ведь по всем прикидкам сейчас он уже должен быть мертв. Правда, по-настоящему мертв. Я смотрел, и мне хотелось его схватить, обнять, сжать, насколько хватит сил, но я не решался. Да и кто бы решился после… случившегося? Потому я только спросил:  
— Ты как? Как чувствуешь себя? — это было очень важно. Очень. Неужели мы… выжили оба?  
Невозможно. Никак.  
Но Заубер еще раз тряхнул головой, словно прислушивался к чему-то, потом медленно проворчал:  
— Херово. А как думаешь, если целую ночь проваляться на земле, люди себя чувствуют?  
Я не верил своим глазам. Не верил своим ушам. Хотелось вопить от счастья. Но я все еще боялся.  
— Погоди. У тебя… ничего не болит? Голова? Горло?  
Заубер глянул на меня, как на больного:  
— Не болит? Да ты издеваешься! Мне кажется, мной всю ночь в футбол играли. «Не боли-и-ит»… Сказал, как в лужу…  
Я не дал ему договорить, не сдержался — бросился и обнял так, что, кажется, хрустнули кости. Заубер протестующе трепыхнулся пару раз, а потом сам обнял меня в ответ. Ну конечно. Он же все помнил. Ничего не забыл.  
Мы сидели так долго — минут десять. Прижиматься друг к другу было тепло.  
Я не знал, о чем думать в первую очередь — о спасении ли, о том ли, как быть дальше или о том, что я скажу матери, когда вернусь домой. Или о Верховьях. Впрочем, о Верховьях следовало забыть. Навсегда.  
Я ошибался долгих два года, я считал, что Верховья не выносят слабаков, и раз они выбирают кого-то, этот человек по-настоящему того заслуживает — своей необычностью, своей силой. Я был самым настоящим безмозглым идиотом, я искренне так считал. Возможно, мне еще предстоит расплачиваться. Даже скорей всего — такие вещи не проходят безнаказанно. Верховья так просто не выкинешь из своей жизни, и то, что уже натворил — тоже.  
Но теперь я знал наверняка — это место питается одиночеством, питается страхом. Ему нужны перепуганные заблудившиеся дурачки вроде меня. И только если у тебя есть что ему противопоставить — существует шанс спастись.  
Я прислушивался к мерному Лешкиному дыханию рядом, считал удары его сердца и понимал, что да — теперь такое у меня точно есть. Даже больше, чем когда-либо мечталось. И страха впереди не было.


End file.
